Scars
by Animemanga freak12195
Summary: There are way more characters than you might think possible that goes for pairing too! rating might go up who knows depends on how far I am going to take this anyway this is basically revolves around Yuki and Kyo of Fruits Basket as one finds about the others secret life he hides from everyone there are pairing and yaoi don't like don't read! you can review if you want it's long
1. Chapter 1

Scars

(Kyo POV)  
I stood at my window, watching all the rain falling from the darkened sky. I couldn't do anything about it but I sure as hell wanted to. Why did it have to rain? The rain made me feel like honest to god shit. I could hardly go outside without using so much energy that eventually it would make me completely pass out and I was in worse moods than ever before. The rain honestly made me want to die. I kept standing there in my trance of watching the rain thinking how great it would be too fall from such height and hit the pavement like a raindrop. You see I don't really know the meaning of my life, why I wasn't killed six years after I was born is an honest mystery. Why I am still alive thinking that I can someday find something to live for is a terrible excuse for not having the courage to kill myself. I will never understand why my family has put up with me for this long instead of just killing me like they should have done. Why did my father leave me instead of killing me like he wanted to? I could see the rage in his eyes when he learned of my mother killing herself because of me and I knew he wanted to see me die, so why didn't he finish my life right there? Instead he ran away from the six year old boy who had been telling himself that it wasn't his fault that his mother died. A lie if I have ever heard one in my life before. It was my fault, everything was my fault. I didn't have a reason to live, after high school I will be locked away in a cage for the rest of my life until I die. So really there is no reason I am standing here living when I should be dieing. A voice soon interrupted my suicidal thoughts. "Kyo, what would you like for dinner?" Tohru asked in her sweet voice as always.  
"Don't really care." I mumbled not feeling the need to eat anything,  
"Oh um okay I'll go ask Shigure then." She said and quickly left. Once again I was staring out the window entranced in my thoughts. Why did she feel the need to even ask me what I wanted to eat? Why was Tohru always so kind to someone like me? I asked myself trying to find the answers in the rain but giving up after a few moments.  
I headed downstairs after another hour when Tohru called me for dinner. I didn't bother talking to her her or anyone else since I completely forgot where I was for the time being. I ate the rice and stew Tohru made before making my way back upstairs to my room. Those thoughts and questions I could answer but yet I couldn't push out of my mind took up a lot of energy for me and I never even bothered to take a shower. I just slipped out of my everyday cargo pants and a red shirt and put on a pair of pajama pants. I didn't bother putting on a shirt, there really wasn't a need for it. I headed to the bathroom and did all of the things I needed to like brushing my teeth and washing my face before I lazily went back into my room.. Not bothering on closing the door behind me, I lay down in my bed knowing full well I wasn't going to get any sleep at all tonight. So I sat there, my left leg bent with my left arm draped over it and my right leg stretched out to the bottom on the bed. My right arm hung loosely at my side as my back rested against the headrest. My head was turned to the window still watching the rain. If there really is a heaven and a hell, if I kill myself I would probably head to hell where I belong. After all I am a monster and I hurt everyone around me that is the only place I actually belong, in hell not here on earth, I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. Being dead would be so much better. I thought still listening to the rain outside coming down in sheets.

(Yuki POV)  
I know it's raining and that's at least most of the reason Kyo isn't himself as of late but it was strange sitting down to dinner and he didn't hardly do anything, he looked so deep in thought that he hardly ate anything for at least five minutes. When he finally did eat he looked as though he was in trance. He finished after a long time then didn't say anything before heading upstairs again. Nothing he did was making sense and it was starting to irritate me. I'm not really sure why it's not like I have ever really been interested in him or anything but it was still a little concerning. Why was he so different? I had seen him in the rain before but even then he wasn't so quiet and lost like he was today. "Something is different about him." I heard Shigure say. Can he read my mind or something? I wondered.  
"Yes when I went and asked him what he wanted for dinner he was staring out the window like it held answers for him of something." Tohru said concerned over him as always. Normally I would say something like "Just ignore it." or "Don't worry it will be fine after the rain passes." but this time I remained silent because I agreed with them. Kyo was different this time and I wanted to know why.  
"Thank you miss Honda, I will be heading to bed now." I said after putting my dishes in the sink.  
"Oh! Alright well good night Yuki! I will see you tomorrow." She said in her almost too happy voice.  
"Shigure why don't you get off your lazy ass and help miss Honda do the dishes for once in your life." I said in a harsh tone before heading up the stairs. I noticed that Kyo's door was open still, now that was definitely not normal. He never left his door open even at times like this. I walked over to the door quietly and looked inside. He was sitting there not even noticing my presence. His hair literally glowed and caught me in a trance. I couldn't look away from that bright orange color against the darkness of the room.. I wanted to touch the orange hair of his and that's not all. I wanted to run my hands down his spine causing him to arch a little like a cat does. Wait...why was I thinking like this?! I didn't want to touch him or at least I shouldn't want to touch him...no! I don't want to touch him! I don't want to hear him purr like a kitten does when they are content and happy. That would be really cute though...arg! This is wrong! I shouldn't have these thoughts over him!, He is the cat, he is my cousin, he is a guy for crying out loud! What the hell is happening to me?! I thought shaking my head as though the thoughts would go away but they didn't. Okay calm down you are just concerned about him that's all. I told myself but when I looked back up at him I couldn't fight the want and the need to have him holding me in his strong arms. I decided that was a good time to return to my room before I did anything stupid. I walked in and closed the door. Before flopping on my bed though I didn't think I was going to get any sleep because my mind wouldn't shut down.  
So I lay there thinking about that orange hair and what it could feel like against my skin. What it would feel like to have his hands touching me, my body all over. His lips on mine, kissing me with passion. I shook my head again and again trying to get those thoughts out of my head but unfortunately they refused to leave me. I didn't know what was going on with me. Even more so, I wanted to know what was going on with my cousin down the hall. With that as my last thought I finally drifted off to sleep. Not knowing what tomorrow would bring.

(Kyo POV)  
I woke up in a very uncomfortable position. I didn't even realize when I fell asleep. I looked out the window, the rain had stopped finally but I didn't feel any better. It's not that I was sick or anything like that but I didn't feel right, I didn't want to talk or eat or do anything. However I couldn't do that because I had to go to school. Then my door opened to reveal a stupid dog standing there leaning against the doorway. I didn't feel like talking to him so I waited to hear what he would say. "You do have school today, why not get up and come downstairs for breakfast or something?" He said rather serious for once.  
"Yeah sure, be down soon." I said not moving from my position to even glance at him. He didn't leave for what felt like forever, I could feel him stare at me. Concern flowed off of him in waves almost enough to knock me over when I stood up at last. He kept looking at me but I ignored him and after another long moment he finally left. I let out the breath I didn't realise I was holding and grabbed my uniform that had been carelessly thrown on the floor. I stalked into the bathroom at last and brushed my teeth, washed my face and started to pull off my clothes. I looked at myself in the mirror at a huge scar running down my side that I refused to let anyone see. There were others that lined my body, not at noticeable though so I didn't worry about it as much. I wonder if that's what Shigure was looking at, if he asks I can say it was from training or something. I thought pulling on my uniform and tossing my pants back into my room before grabbing my bag and heading downstairs.  
Once I finally got there Tohru gave me a warm smile and a good morning which I responded with a yeah sure. Or something along those lines. I got myself a glass of milk and grabbed the plate Tohru handed me of riceballs. "Thanks." I said heading to the living room.  
"Oh it was nothing!" She said bowing. I rolled my eyes at her. Why did she bow to someone like me? I should be looked down upon not bowed to. I though not realising that someone was talking to me until my name interrupted my thoughts.  
"Kyo! Are you still asleep or something?" Shigure said in his sickly sweet voice. I almost wonder if he is a girl or not sometimes.  
"What?" I said not really paying attention.  
"I said, are you planning on doing anything for spring break." He said.  
"Oh, I don't know." I said finishing breakfast and putting my plate in the sink before heading to the door. I headed outside before he could say anything more, I was going to be really early for school today but I didn't really care. I just wanted to get away from the house for once. I felt a sharp jab in my side as I walked causing me to stumble and almost fall on my face had it not been for the tree on my right that I grabbed. Damn it what the hell was that? I thought regaining my balance. Trying to ignore the pain as I kept walking to the school grounds.

(Shigure POV)  
I watched him leave, he wasn't himself even though the rain had stopped. What is going on with him? I thought as the orange haired boy vanished from my sight. Yuki then came stumbling down the stairs in his morning mood. Not really awake but not completely asleep still. After a bit Tohru gave him his breakfast and he woke up a little more. Noticing that it was strangely quiet in the house this morning.  
"Where is that stupid cat?" He asked a little surprised that he was even asking about that stupid cat himself. I was also surprised to say the least, he should be happy that Kyo isn't his normal loud self lately right?  
"He left a little bit ago." I replied not really sure what his reaction would be.  
"Already? School doesn't start for another hour or more, why is he going so early?" He asked with an almost concerned expression on his face. I was shocked beyond words now. Did Yuki actually care for Kyo?  
"Well maybe he isn't feeling so well, I mean he hardly said anything the whole morning and then he just left not even bothering to say goodbye to me or sweet Tohru!" I said in a dramatic way. Yuki rolled his eyes at me muttering something under his breath I didn't catch. He grabbed his things and also headed out the door with Tohru at his side.  
"Goodbye Shigure-san." Tohru said in her happy voice making my heart flutter.  
"Goodbye sweet Tohru!" I called after her watching them leave before heading back into my study to write or read some henti.

(Yuki POV)  
That stupid dog always has to over dramatize things. I thought listening to Tohru talk about spring break and what we should do. "You know miss Honda, you don't always have to be around the three of us. Why don't you have some fun with your friends sometime?" I said not wanting to push her away but also wanting her to have some time to herself.  
"Really? Do you think that would be okay? I mean I don't want to leave you guys if there is something going on! I am kind of worried bout Kyo though, even though it's stopped raining something is still wrong with him," She said in a quieter voice obviously trying to choose her words carefully.  
"I'm sure everything will be fine, give him a little time and he will be back to normal soon enough." I said hoping my words were true.  
We soon walked out of the forest on onto school campus where few students had gathered already but not many. It was easy to dodge all the fangirls and boys when hardly any of them were there. Soon we saw Uo-san and Hana-chan walking up to us. "Tohru!" Uo said waving at us with Hana right behind her.  
"Uo, Hana! Good morning!" Tohru said.  
"I was surprised that you two didn't come with orange head I was starting to wonder if you got sick or something." Uo said hugging or more like crushing Tohru.  
"Oh so Kyo-kun is here then?" She asked with relief in her voice.  
"Yeah I think he is in the principal's office now or something though." Uo said finally releasing Tohru.  
"What?! What happened?" She asked her voice became worried so quickly.  
"Something about not responding to the teacher or whatever, anyway the teacher got pissed at him so he was getting up to leave the classroom and the teacher tried to hit him with a ruler. She actually broke it over his arm and then started screaming at him like it was his fault. Hence dragging him to the principal's office." Uo concluded her story.  
"That idiot." I said, why is he so out of it lately?  
"I hope he isn't hurt or anything." Came Tohru's voice still worried.  
"I wouldn't worry about him so much miss Honda. He's probably fine." I said and as if on cue I spotted Kyo walking away from the doors with the principal and the teacher following him looking pissed. "Wonderful." I mumbled looking at his face. He showed no emotion at all, his eyes were dull and he really looked like he didn't care at all over what was going on behind him.

(Kyo POV)  
I didn't care about them screaming my name over and over again. Saying they were going to call my parents, or parent but that wouldn't do anything for them anyway. I didn't really understand why they were yelling at me, I mean yeah I did ignore the teacher, yes I did call her an annoyance and a bitch but it was true. Not my fault she got all pissed off at me and dragged me to the principal's office for a lecture which I fell asleep during making the principal pissed at me. I was tired of the lecture when I woke up so I shoved my teacher aside and walked out the door. Not really fast like a smart kid would but at a normal pace knowing they would be on my tail in seconds. I was right. After a second they were right behind me yelling at me again and this continued after I was outside of the building and headed home. I kept on ignoring them hoping they would give up at one point but that didn't seem to be in their interest as they kept following me. I saw Uo, Yuki, Hana and Tohru looking at me as I kept up my pace and ignoring the teachers. Then my gaze fell back to the ground as I walked passed them and off school campus. When I walked off it was like a barrier was set off. My teacher and principal were still yelling at me but they didn't leave the school. I could still hear them even after they calmed down. "Something is going to have to be done with that kid." one of them said. The other one probably agreed but I wasn't paying attention anymore to them.  
I kept walking into the forest and finally reached the house. Since Shigure was still home the door was unlocked so I let myself in. Hearing the noise the dog came out of his room to see who came inside. He wasn't super shocked when he saw me. I ignored him and walked up to my room without hesitation throwing my uniform on the floor and slipping into cargo pants with a black shirt on. Then I walked back downstairs and would have gone out the door if it hadn't been blocked by the stupid dog. "What do you want Shigure?" I asked in monotone. I could see the concern written on his face.  
"Where are you headed and why aren't you in school?" He asked.  
"Headed to the dojo and school is a waste of time." I said pushing past him and heading back into the forest.

(Yuki POV)  
Okay I didn't really expect Kyo to come back to school but I wish he would have, we didn't really do much so I would be able to keep my eye on him more than normal. He really has me concerned now, and don't even get me started on Tohru. All day she was been worried over him and it's getting harder to reassure her that he will be alright. It was finally lunch and still there was no sign of Kyo coming back not that he would, he was known for being a badass in school. Skipping classes, getting into fights, arguing with the teacher, getting into fights with the teacher and principal, pretty much your average badass of the school. Then something surprised me, I saw Shigure coming through the gates of the school. "Why is he here?" I asked aloud as he walked up to us.  
"Shigure-san? What brings you here?" Tohru asked right away.  
"Well I got a call from the principal telling me to come meet her here." He said with a sigh.  
Oh that's why he is here, Because of Kyo is my guess. I thought.  
"Does this concern orangey then?" Uo asked reading my mind almost. Shigure just nodded.  
"Where is he anyway? I mean he left a long time ago so is he at home then?" Tohru asked.  
"No he walked in and dropped his things off before walking out again, he said he was headed to the dojo or something." Shigure said as the principal walked up with the teacher behind her.  
"I take it you are Shigure Sohma." She said with a stern voice. The stupid dog nodded. She was about to say something if a kid hadn't ran up to her.  
"I found Kyo!" He said to her, between gasps for air.  
"Oh really where is he?" She asked turning to him.  
"He was under the bridge with some guy." The kid stated.  
"Some guy? Where they fighting or something?" She asked.  
"No, I don't know what they were doing." He said finally catching his breath and standing up straight. Then another kid stepped in.  
"You ratted out Kyo? Dude you are going to be beaten to a pulp!" He said shocked. The boy who had "ratted out" Kyo turned whiter than sheet of paper obviously thinking about facing Kyo.  
"No one is going to get beaten to a pulp, trust me it's not gonna happen. We will make sure of that." The principal said quickly walking inside the building.  
"Well now, back to the reason we called you here." The teacher said dismissing the boys and turning back to Shigure.  
"Right, well um how do I say this? Controlling Kyo is similar to trying to make a lion a house pet. It's close to impossible." He began but was cut off by the loud speaker.  
"School will be out for the rest of the day. Everyone you can go home. and have a long weekend. Enjoy." The principal said and then walked back outside meeting up with Shigure and the teacher once again.  
"Now, lets go find Kyo." She said with an almost evil smile on her face. She walked through the gates and the other two followed. Commotion literally erupted in the yard. Everyone started running inside to get there things talking mainly about Kyo and thanking him for the long weekend.  
"Well I'll have to thank orangey for the long weekend!" Uo said said getting up.  
"No need to thank me, it's not like I did it on purpose." A voice came from behind me, I turned and on the wall of the school building was Kyo, laying there like nothing was going on and three people weren't looking for him at the moment.  
"Kyo-kun!" Tohru said after a moment of shock passed by. I was about to call him an idiot when a ton of students gathered around him thanking him and asking him what happened and why the principal was looking for him and a ton of other questions. He didn't seem entitled to answer any one of the people surrounding him.  
"Don't worry about it, I'll explain on monday." He said leisurely and the students started heading off campus. After almost everyone was gone he jumped down off the wall and behind him was a guy that hadn't seen in a long time. Someone who I didn't really like either and someone who got into a lot of trouble all the time everywhere he went. His name was Kauri.

(Kyo POV)  
Kauri was a friend of mine from a long time ago, I met him at school and he taught me to be a bad ass. He introduced me to drugs and cutting at one point and I followed along. He really knows how to make my pain go away which is nice considering no one else does. We skipped school together and classes he would pick me up at my house and we would wander the streets getting into fights. Then he got put into juvi for something stupid and was gone for a few years. I didn't expect to find him under the bridge but I did and I was glad to see him again. My friends however weren't so pleased. "Kauri?" A wandering student looked at me then to Kauri.  
"You bet it is what do you want?" He said back to the kid in a rather rude tone.  
"Oh it's nothing, I'm just glad you're back." The kid stammered before running off. Kauri had blonde hair and dark brown eyes, fairly tall and lean. You really only have two options with Kauri, his best friend or worst enemy. I chose the best friend side because he put me out of my depression for a long time. Yuki however chose the worst enemy side along with many other people. We were the badasses of the school and we liked it that way.  
"So you're back, the drug dealer, the ditcher, the fighter, and the cutter. Where have you been juvi?" Uo asked in her thug talk.  
"Well actually, yes I was. How flattering for the yankee to notice." Came his voice seconds later. I didn't notice that the principal, Shigure and my teacher had walked back to the school until they called my name.  
"Kyo Sohma!" The principal screeched at me causing me to turn around and Kauri to follow.  
"What the hell do you want now bitch?" I asked her not really caring about her reply.  
"The way you have been behaving is completely unacceptable." I cut her off by holding my hand up.  
"Don't wanna hear it, don't care about it, if you're going to keep bitching about what I've been doing then bitch about it to someone else." I said before walking past her with Kauri on my heels.  
"I'm so sorry for his behaviour, something is a little off with him and we aren't really sure what. Please forgive me." Shigure said apologetically.  
"Have you ever thought of a councillor?" She asked.  
"Well yes, he didn't really take a liking to it and there was a lot of collateral damage." Shigure said. I decided to tune him out and kept walking into the forest with Kauri. We reached Shigure's place where we, after sharing some drugs, bid goodbye to each other and I headed up to the roof.  
"With Kauri back, maybe I can forget about life again for a while." I said to myself reclining onto my back arms above my head, a needle in one hand and a knife in the other.

(Shigure POV)  
Kyo, must you always have to almost be kicked out of the school? This happens all the time and I don't know why. He could be an exceptionally smart person and by looking at the tests and homework from him he is smarter than he lets on so why does he do this to himself? "I suggest you do something about that boy." I heard the principal say after a brief moment of silence. She then walked back off to the building, I sighed and leaned against the wall. What am I going to do with you Kyo? I thought to myself.  
"What are we going to do? That guy is going to get himself expelled like this and Kauri showing up isn't going to make it any better." I heard Yuki say. Wait Yuki? Why was he so interested in Kyo being expelled? It doesn't make sense. I thought.  
"Well something will have to be done, for now lets go home today has been tiring." I said in an exasperated tone before I walked out with Yuki and Tohru in front of me. Something will have to be done about Kyo, but what? I haven't the slightest idea. On top of that I don't know who would. After all it's Kyo, the cat of the zodiac.  
As the house came into view we noticed that the orange haired teen was on the roof. "At least something is normal about him." I said quietly in fear of him hearing but I soon noticed that he had headphones in. Never thought he was one for music. I thought to myself. He still looked a little troubled and though he didn't open those flaming eyes of his I could tell they weren't as bright as before. I was thankful however that Kauri wasn't around doing something stupid with him.  
"What does everyone want for dinner?" Tohru asked looking at Yuki and I.  
"Anything is fine Tohru. I don't think Kyo cares anymore at this point. He hardly eats anything anyways." Yuki said in a bitter tone. Although that bitter tone was coated with worry.  
"Tohru, whatever you decide will surely be a pleasure. Why don't you start right away and Yuki go inside as well. I'm going to attempt to talk with Kyo. Though it will probably be to no avail and he will probably storm off afterwords." I said heading towards the ladder that reached up to the roof. The other two nodded and went inside without hesitation. This would not be easy, talking to this teen was almost impossible. I reminded myself as I climbed to the roof where Kyo lay in peace.

(Kyo POV)  
Music was blaring in my ears, hard rock or heavy metal as most people call it. My phone was on shuffle but I didn't realise that until something else came on surprising me, it was Only Hope. A song that reminded me of someone, I hadn't ever forgotten about. Someone dear to me that I lost when I was 3 years old. Someone who would never turn me away or put me down because of what I was or who I was, what I acted or looked like. She was always there for me even when no one else was.  
My first reason for befriending Kauri was because I remembered her and the memories of her killed me on the inside, what happened to everyone why and who was behind it all. I didn't tell Kauri what happened but he never asked and just helped me through it. Now everything is coming back again and I don't know what I should do about it. I started drugs and cutting again but it took a lot out of me and will probably take a really long time for me to stop the drugs again, longer than before. Cutting was no better and even though it would hurt some of those around me if they found out I really don't know what else to do. I want to drop out of school completely at this point. There really isn't a purpose for me to be there because I went through all of this before. Yes this is the second time I have been through high school, not because I was held back but because someone who I must obey noticed I was intelligent enough to make it into high school by the time I was 10 and yet he wanted me to stay with kids my age so he made me double up on school. Like now, I am in high school but I have already gotten my PHD. I work for a company called the Takishima Group, a very smart group of people. Most of them my age if not a year or two older or younger. The person who I must obey is the chairman of that company and he is the definition of evil. He will torture us, with swords, whips, knives, anything he can do to hurt us into following him.  
The song continued on and I opened my eyes not realizing I had tears streaming down my face. I didn't bother wiping them though, all I cared about was her and my brothers and sisters I haven't seen in over 14 years. Another tear rolled down my face making my vision blur again. I felt a pain in my right side, it came back to me again. The one who was forced to leave us all, my oldest sister. Rensi, a warrior. She was being tortured this moment and because of a spell she cast upon us all when we were kids, made it so we could feel each others pain sometimes and Rensi would always know when someone was hurt. She would come running to our side and heal us with her magic. I wish she wasn't in pain right now, I wish she was here with me and the rest of my brothers and sisters, there are so many of us but she cared for everyone. The closest ones to her were my two oldest brothers Kei and Zero. Then after that is myself along with my younger brother Natsu, everyone else falls into place after that somewhere. Why can't he just leave us alone, we aren't even related to the chairman in the first place. More tears fell down my face, I had no idea what was going to happen to me. What will happen to all of us, the chairman seems focused on getting us all killed sometime. He has an execution date for us all and what that means is, everyone will be called there. Everyone of our family anyway and we will all die painfully no doubt. So how long do I have to live? I have no idea. I cried.

(Shigure POV)  
I was shocked to say the least, he was laying there with tears rolling down his face faster than rain in a storm. There was a needle and a knife not to far from my reach so I took them quickly and then I decided I would talk to him later and quickly got off the roof and ladder before he could notice me. I quickly walked inside, I guess the shock was still written all over my face because Tohru and Yuki came up to me instantly wondering what happened. "Is everything alright Shigure-san?" Tohru asked with concern in her voice, Yuki didn't need to say anything everything was written on his face. You could read him like a book.  
"Well no, there is something very wrong with him. I didn't actually get to talk to him." I was cut off by Yuki.  
"You what? Why not?" He asked narrowing his eyes at me.  
"Well I was going to but when I got up to the roof he didn't notice me and I was going to pull out his headphones but then I looked at his face." I had to pause here to catch my breath and step out of my shocked state.  
"And?" Yuki ushered me on.  
"He was crying, not a lot at first but towards the end before I left he...it was heartbreaking." I finished not being able to say anymore without breaking down myself. I looked up at Tohru and Yuki, they were also speechless. "I really don't know what's going on and even more so, I don't know what I can do for him." I said with a heavy sigh. "I also found these." I added holding up the blood covered knife and the needle. Thunder interrupted out silence a few minutes later. We could hear the rain pouring down outside and yet Kyo had still not come in.  
"I'll go get him." Yuki said rushing out the door.

(Yuki POV)  
Hearing the news from Shigure about Kyo crying was shock enough but to find him laying in the rain like it was nothing was an even bigger shock. He was still on the roof and he looked soaked. Yet he didn't come inside, why? I don't know maybe it was because of the drugs from Kauri, but I sure as hell was about to find out. I hastily climbed the ladder leading up to the roof where the cat lay. I tapped on his shoulder, not knowing if he was conscious or not anymore. There was no movement from him so I tried again but realising this would go nowhere fast even if he did wake up I gave up. I hauled his body to the side of the roof and then called Shigure out to help me get him down. Not being one for ladders like Kyo this was a little scary. The dog came out as soon as I called and helped me bring in Kyo. I could see where the tears had been streaking down his face and it shocked me greatly. I never thought of him to be one to cry. The fact that I didn't know what it was about pissed me off a little. I know we weren't the best of friends but even so, we were still family. I wanted to get closer to Kyo now that I had seen him like this.  
I watched as Shigure placed him in his room and took off his completely soaked shirt. When he did we both stared in shock, at the long gash in his side. We never noticed it before. "What in the hell?!" I said before I could stop myself. Shigure handed me his shirt and fled the room, probably to call Hitori. I walked up to the cat and sat on his bed. I looked down at him wanting to see those eyes look at me. "What is going on Kyo? You're making everyone worry about you. Why won't you tell us what's happening?" I asked realising there were tears streaming down my face as well. I quickly wiped them away and stood up before anyone could see me. I looked down at him again and his hand twitched before those eyes of his fluttered and opened again looking at me. They were normally the color of fire but recently they were the color of dried blood. He didn't look like he was going to try and fight me or even talk anymore. The look in his eyes said he had given up on life and really didn't know what to do anymore. He tried to get up but I pushed him back down again. "Don't move, I'm sure Hatori's on his way." I said like he would know what I was talking about. He only looked at me for a minute before turning his eyes away not bothering to protest or resist any further. Which was also shocking considering this is the extremely hot headed cat of the zodiac. Always getting into fights and yelling all the time. Having him be mute was different and unsettling.  
I stayed by Kyo's side until Hatori got there. Kyo didn't look at him or anyone else. When Hatori asked him questions he didn't respond and even though he was weak from the rain I didn't expect him to not resist Hatori's help at all. I started to notice more scars on Kyo than I had ever seen before. There were others that were long and looked deep then there were shorter ones and some that looked almost nothing more than a paper cut. The problem was, we didn't know where any of them came from and Kyo wasn't helping at all. "Kyo, can you sit up for me." Hatori talked to him like he was a child and normally Kyo would argue or at least glare at him but not anymore. He did what he was told and his eyes though opened showed no sign of life at all. If it weren't for Hatori making him move every now and then I would have sworn he was dead. Hatori bandaged up the gash and Kyo just lay there still as a brick. As Hatori walked out of the room, I followed wanting to know what he thought about all this. "Well I don't really have much to say considering the fact Kyo wouldn't talk at all. The gash though was severely deep and I am glad you told me to come because if I hadn't it would have gotten much worse. That being said I don't know when he first got it but it has seemed to be there for a long time." He said still thinking a little bit on the subject.  
"Even aside from that though, he really isn't himself anymore. We have no idea why and It's getting to everyone now. He hardly eats, speaks, never yells or fights anymore. This isn't Kyo and I don't no we can do to get him back." Shigure said concerned, confused and shocked.  
"He opened his eyes though and looked at me, he didn't care I was there in his room. He looked like he was dead honestly. His eyes aren't the color they should be." I said not realising what I said out loud.  
"I agree with you but I never knew you took note of him that way." Shigure said with a slight smirk. I blushed and turned my eyes to the ground immediately.  
"Anyone could notice how different he has been. I wonder if he really went to the dojo today in the first place." I said still looking at the ground.  
"I don't know, it's hard to tell unless we keep constant surveillance over him which I am considering at the moment." Shigure said. Tohru walked into the hall soon after that.  
"I made dinner would you all like some? I know it's been a little bit of a stressful day on everyone." She said with a slight smile, she was shaken with worry though. She looked at the door of Kyo's room. "Do you think he would want to eat?" She asked looking at Shigure who shrugged.  
"Even if he doesn't want to, he will have to sooner or later. He has already lost at least 3 pounds and I can tell that just by looking at him." Hatori said. Tohru nodded and left to come back a minute later with a tray of rice and curry. She walked up to his door and knocked. "Don't expect him to open the door Tohru." Hitori said after she stood there for a little bit. She nodded and opened the door. She came back out a second later with panic all over her face.  
"What's wrong?" I asked when she came running over to us.  
"He's gone." She whispered before she started crying.  
"What?!" The three of us yelled in unison.

(Kyo POV)  
I slipped the house. Away from them and off to meet the chairman who told me to meet him. I wasn't going to make it out of this one without getting hurt, that was never an option but he had work for me to get done. It was going to be hard and painful but I had to do it and my sister was in way worse condition than I was in so I shouldn't complain. The others would probably freak out when they see that I am gone. I hope they don't do something like start searching for me or something like that. It would be a problem if they found me covered in blood from the whip or knife, whichever the chairman has with him today, and dragging myself back to the house. I hope this ends quickly. I thought reaching to a forest past the main house where not many people go. The chairman was waiting there for me there, a rifle in hand. I gulped silently and walked up to him before dropping to one of my knees and bowing before him. "Hello Mr. Chairman, what can I do for you." I greeted him.

(Shigure POV)  
"Oh no, this is bad.. This is very bad." I said running into Kyo's room to find it indeed empty as Tohru said.  
"What the hell are going to do now?!" Yuki said panic on his face. Hitori walked over to the phone and called the main house and Tohru was crying waterfalls, comforting her was the first step. "Miss Honda lets go into the living room." Yuki said leading her away.  
"Ayame, get Haru and whoever else is willing to and get over to Shigure's as soon as possible. This is urgent." He said forcefully. Knowing Ayame he wouldn't complain if it was Hitori and he would do what he was told. Hotori hung up the phone and walked over with me to the living room joining Yuki and Tohru.  
"Tohru don't worry, we will find him. Hitori just called the main house, Haru and Ayame are on their way I know that at least. I am sure there will be few others with them." I said taking her hand in mine. Yuki also said some words of encouragement to her even though it looked like he was trying to convince not only Tohru but himself as well.  
"Yuki why don't you call Tohru's friends, they might help calm her down a little." I whispered but there was a knock at the door before he could do anything. Hitori went and got it, Tohru's friends, Uo and Hana, stood in the doorway before spotting the crying girl on the couch and ran up to her. I was about to ask how they knew but Hana filled me in.  
"I felt her waves grow panicked and then shock was going through all of you so we came over to see if everything was alright." She said in her kind of creepy tone. I nodded thanking her and asking her to take care of Tohru while the rest of us were going to try to find Kyo I think.  
"What carrot top fled?!" Uo asked while hugging the crying Tohru. "I wonder if he is with Kauri then." She said silently but loud enough to be heard, dread swept over the room at the thought.  
"If I have to put him in rehab again I think I will kill myself." Hitori said. "I didn't know Kauri was back from juvi so soon." He added moments later.  
"We found out earlier today." Yuki grumbled  
A few moments later the others arrived and I was pretty surprised to see there were more of the Sohma's than I thought there would be. Not only was there Haru but Rin, Kisa, Momiji, Ayame, Ritsu and Hiro. Hardly any of them had ever cared for the cat but I guess that goes for all of the actual members of the zodiac. "Okay please explain what is going on clearly." Haru said after everyone was ushered in and they saw Tohru crying and with her friends. Kisa went over to join her "sister" on the couch. Hitori gave them all the details of what he had heard and seen in the past few days then explained that Kyo fled the house almost a half an hour before the current time.  
"He didn't fight you?" Rin asked astonished.  
"He didn't even speak, not to any of us. How long has it been since you and Kyo last fought Yuki?" I asked him.  
"About a week counting today, however today was the first day I ever noticed his eyes changed from the normal color of blazing fire to a dried blood type color. Explain what happened on the roof Shigure." He said to me, I had almost completely forgot about that in all my shock.  
"Oh yes, he ditched school again today no surprise but when the three of us came home and I was going to talk to him on the roof not only was he listening to some music I didn't recognize but tears were falling faster down his face than the rain that's sounding outside currently. There was also a knife by him and a needle." I said wrapping up my story pretty quickly.  
"Kyo crying and on drugs?! That's not right." Haru said after a long moment of silence. I nodded.  
"The rain! It's not good right? We should start looking already." Yuki said suddenly breaking the everlasting silence.  
"Well Kagura is running round the world looking for him but I'm a little worried of what will happen when she finds him." Ayame said with nods of agreement all around.  
"Kisa and I will stay here with Tohru and her friends." Hiro said boldly. The rest of us made our way outside in the pouring rain to find Kyo and bring him back. We hope.

(Kyo POV)  
The chairman stared at me up and down, happy with my appearance I guess. "You may stand." He said or more like ordered. I followed looking up to him. "You realize I have what can kill you right?" He asks and I knew he wasn't talking about the gun in his hands. I nodded. "Good, then tell me Kyo. Why are you slipping?!" He started yelling instantly. "I told you to make it a 300% increase the next time I saw your work! Is that what I saw no! I saw a 299.99% increase! That is not what I wanted and it's not what I tolerate! If you want to live any longer I expect better results from you!" He screamed at me cocking the gun and shooting it into my side without hesitation. Hitori isn't going to be happy about this. I noted to myself before apologizing to the chairman and promising to do better. "If I don't see everything I want Kyo you and everyone else will die! I will make it happen and do you know how?!" Yes I did but I could only nod to him. The rain had again soaked me and my body was growing weak. The blood loss wasn't helping either. "Oh really? I don't think you know how easy I can make this for you or how hard for that matter so why don't I give you an example!" He said in a dark voice. His helicopter was behind us and he went to it grabbing something and bringing it back to where I was barely standing. "Look at this Kyo! Look at how easy I can cut off your life right here!" He yelled and laughed as I looked in horror at my sister. She was weak, she could barely stand. I looked at her, body which was deadly thin and shaking. Her eyes were black as midnight and still held the tint of blood red that flowed through them like a river. I reached out to her but was shot in the chest instead. I wanted her to be with me, I wanted her to cradle me like she did years ago and sing to us again.  
"R-Rensi." I stammered being weak I could hardly talk either.  
"K-K-Ky-o, Ky-o. Kyo." She tried to say before coughing up blood and falling to the ground. I reached over to her side only to be hit on the head with gun and shot a few more times. Because we were linked when she was weak I grew weak and the situation we were in wasn't helping. Blood was pouring out of both of us and I could no longer stand, I also fell to the forest floor. I heard her whimper and felt the pain of a knife slicing through me. I looked up and saw the chairman cut her from her seriously wounded side in a three inch long gash that was deep. I couldn't help but cry out in pain as the knife slowly dragged back and be taken from her skin. I heard the chairman laugh at us with that sick insane mind of his. He loved this, this man was worse than Akito times seven.  
"Good! Wonderful now maybe you will not underestimate my power over you ever again! I have you life in my hands Kyo! You are under my complete control! Don't ever forget that!" He yelled in my face before shooting me twice in the legs. "Now get the fuck up Kyo! Don't wimp out on me! Get up this instant!" I heard his voice yell over the pouring rain. I slowly stood while being beaten with the end of the gun for being slow. Once I finally got into the standing position facing him he shoved three boxes into my hands and they were heavy to say the least. "Get all of that done in two days! If you don't I will come back with even more fun to have between us." He said his voice going from yelling to haunting me. I nodded my head.  
"Of course Mr. Chairman." I said weakly. Then I heard it, a voice in the distance calling my name.  
"Kyo!" It screamed over the loud noise of the rain and thunder. It was the voice of Haru. "Kyo!" It got louder but I couldn't respond to him. I was so weak at this point but I couldn't fall. The chairman would be infuriated. "Kyo! Oh my god Kyo! What the hell is going on!" I turned slightly to see Haru, Yuki, Shigure, HItori and a few others standing there in shock.  
"You called for backup?!" The chairman raged at me.  
"No they came on their own." I said trying not to collapse in front of him.  
"I would never believe that in hell! You pathetic thing! How dare you disobey me! You defiled me! Don't you know your master?! You should be ashamed!" He screamed taking the gun and hitting me in the head. I felt the stream of blood fall down my face and cover my vision in my left eye. It was second later than Yuki was at my side with a few others. I can't say they weren't pissed.  
"What the hell is wrong with you!" Kagura screamed, tears running down her face. She ran up and punched the chairman causing him to fall back away from Rensi who lay now almost completely motionless on the ground. Instantly I dropped the boxes and fell to the floor again. She was dying, I was dying now. Hitori noticed her laying there and walked over to her, she was chained at her hands and feet. Dragging huge metal balls every time she took a step. Hitori picked her up instantly after taking them off and realizing she was dying. He didn't transform but I don't think that hit him yet. I watched as he motioned for Haru to do something before everything went black.

(Yuki POV)  
I couldn't believe what I saw when we came up to Kyo and this man and the girl who looked dead. Blood was everywhere, Kyo's and probably the girl's as well. I watched as Kyo collapsed and Haru picked him up, quickly following Hitori out of the woods. I picked up the boxes that Kyo was carrying and followed them with everyone else in step with us. I couldn't process what was going on, what had happened. I was relieved when Kagura took her anger out on that guy and no one was about to stop her from doing so. We all ran back to the main house because it was closer, I noticed that when Hitori picked up the girl he didn't transform which either meant she wasn't a girl or she was part of the zodiac. The gates opened and we all ran inside to Hitori's office. I put the boxes on the floor, they were a lot heavier than I had expected them to be. There were two beds. Hitori placed the girl on one and Haru put Kyo on the other. We all watched in horror as the beds soon became covered in blood. This wasn't looking good for either of them. Hitori got some water and asked Rin to gently start washing her off. Rin nodded and unzipped the jacked the girl was wearing. Taking a cloth she got it wet and dripped some of the water onto a gash on the girls head. Then Rin jumped back when the water started glowing blue. It did this for a minute before the girl's eyes fluttered and opened. She didn't look around or anything just placed her hand out and water rose from the bucket covering her hands in this blue light. She got up or rather floated in the air above Kyo and placed her hand on him. The water glowed again and the wounds started closing, she removed the bullets in him and made sure that all his wounds had healed before she moved onto herself. She didn't do much to herself and I don't know why but I have a feeling she was hurt really badly and isn't doing anything about it. The water disappeared from her hands and she raised her hands to the beds that were covered in blood, her hands moved swiftly in the air before the blood came completely out of the beds and then evaporated into the air.  
After she was done she fell to the floor once again and was picked up by Haru this time who lay her back down. "I'm not sure what just happened there but Kyo's wounds have all closed so I think we should let them rest for now." Hitori said in his doctor tone but you could hear the relief in his voice.  
"Hey Haru isn't a cow!" Ritsu pointed out suddenly.  
"Your right, so is she one of us then?" Kagura asked but no one was able to reply not knowing themselves.  
"I guess we'll find out when she wakes again." I heard someone say but I was still focused on what had happened tonight.  
Who was that man screaming at Kyo? Why was he? And why did he say that Kyo defiled him and disobeyed his orders? "Nothing makes sense anymore." I sighed heading for the door behind everyone else.  
"I guess I will call Tohru and tell her we found him." Shigure said picking up the phone. Then someone asked the question that reminded us where we were.  
"What happens if Akito finds them here?" Ritsu asked scared of the person he spoke of.  
"I didn't even think about that, and I don't think he will be pleased." Ayame said also a hint of fear in his voice now. I didn't even think about that, where was Akito right now? Was my question.  
"Where is Akito right now?" I asked with concern still.  
"In his room." A voice sounded behind us. It was Kurino the rooster and right hand man so to speak of Akito.  
"Oh I see. Why are you here?" I asked glaring at him a little bit.  
"I am here because that cat is here right and some unknown girl?" He said his tone turning to ice. We were all hesitant, Shigure was about to answer when the girl walked out of the room Kyo right behind her.  
"You're both awake." Hitori said facing the two of them. I looked at Kurino who though showed no signs of anything but hatred towards them. The girl nodded and Kyo averted his gaze from her to the ground. They both looked tired and like they didn't want to speak or do anything at all.  
"Now that you are both standing you can get out!" Kurino said harshly to them. Hitori was about to protest but before our eyes they were already out the door and gone.  
"They move fast." Haru acknowledged.  
"Isn't it still raining outside?" Kagura said hearing the sound of thunder again.  
"Yes! I should make sure they can make it back, who am I kidding? It's more than an hour from here to my place. I'm taking the car." Shigure said rushing out the door, I quickly followed him grabbing the boxes, and we left the main house heading to the car. Before we got in Hitori stopped us saying he would drive so we don't get killed. I eagerly nodded and Shigure agreed. With Hitori in the driver's seat, Shigure as passenger and Haru and myself in back we left the main house.  
"Haru why are you coming?" I asked him with curiosity.  
"Because despite the fact that we don't really talk much or anything I still care for Kyo and the girl he is with, she doesn't look very steady." He said I nodded keeping my eye out for Kyo and that girl along the way.  
"I don't see them anywhere." I mumbled mostly to myself.

(Kyo POV)  
We made our way quickly to Shigure's place. Because of our inhumanity and supernatural speed we made it there in under 10 minutes. The rain slowed me down a bit. In any event it was good timing. We walked through the door to be greeted by Kisa, Hiro, Tohru, Uo and Hana. Rensi looked at me as they all started asking questions before she made her way upstairs. "What the hell happened to you?! Tohru has been crying for like an hour!" Uo screamed at me. I looked at her, I was still pretty weak and still not myself. I didn't really want to talk or explain anything. It brought back painful memories I wasn't prepared to go through yet.  
"I'll explain sometime in the morning." I half said half whispered. My voice hadn't been used in over a day it felt like so it was a little raspy. Rensi came back down at that moment and I headed upstairs to get changed and brush my teeth and face. I noticed there were bandages in the trash and they were bloody to say the least. I looked at them for a little longer before deciding I should make a place for her to sleep. Making my way back downstairs it looked as though she hadn't spoken to them at all and Shigure, Yuki and Hitori were also in the room. I quickly walked over to her and stood behind her but my gaze never reached the faces of the four in front of us.  
"We have a few questions to ask you...both of you actually." Shigure began.  
"In...the...morning." Rensi said with a harsh tone. Her voice hadn't been used in a long time I could tell that and she wasn't used to being around people. Hitori nodded and I headed to the stairs with her following me. With that we left the others downstairs watching after us.

(Yuki POV)  
"I wonder what type of relationship Kyo has with that girl." Haru said as we got into my room careful not to wake Kyo or the girl if they were asleep already.  
"I don't know, they did seem pretty close though." I said with a little bit of jealousy in my voice.  
"Oh? Yuki, when did you start to have feelings for Kyo?" Haru asked with a knowing smirk on his face. I blushed and turned away from him.  
"What are you talking about? I don't have feelings for him, he's the cat!" I said keeping my voice down but loud enough to make my point clear. Haru however knew me all too well.  
"Oh come on Yuki, don't hide it. We both know that you like Kyo, I don't blame you for liking him. Before he went all weird a few days ago that is, I don't like the Kyo that's current." He said making himself comfortable in my room.  
"I know what you mean, this Kyo is tiring and confusing. Not to mention the complete opposite of the Kyo I am used to dealing with, he has me so confused and angry almost. Okay not almost he does have me angry because I can't figure him out!" I said with a frustrated sigh.  
"Yeah I agree, I have been trying to read him like I normally do and usually it's really easy but now it's nearly impossible. He hasn't fought me in a month Yuki. A month! I can't believe it, I tried taunting him for half an hour at the dojo not too long ago and he wouldn't take the bait what so ever. He looked completely defeated and like he didn't even want to try beating me." Haru said clearly annoyed.  
"Not even at the dojo huh? Well I don't know what's going on and I don't know if we'll ever understand. I mean think about it, they keep pushing the questions off and then there is always running off which Kyo is pretty good at and by the looks of that girl, she is even better at it than he is. I assume those chains that she had on when we first met her were there to keep her under the control of that guy though she didn't show any signs of wanting to leave him in the first place." I said my curiosity was rising.  
"Well when we first saw her she looked half dead. Though I think you're right for the most part. It was like that guy had her there because of the connection she has with Kyo. Like some kind of torture." Haru pointed out.  
"If that's true, his torture is worse than Akito's." I said remembering the physical pain on top of whatever the hell was going on with the girl. Haru nodded in response.  
"I guess we'll find out everything tomorrow morning when Hitori comes back." He said sleepily.  
"I just hope he doesn't bring Kagura." I said with a half laugh. Haru agreed before we both fell into a seriously needed deep sleep for the night.

(Kyo POV)  
Morning came and as always I rose with the sun, I woke to an empty room though. Was Rensi up already or was that whole thing last night a dream? Half of me hoped so the other half didn't. I got up after a moment or so and changed into something more comfortable, cargo pants and a black shirt would be just fine. I walked into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and washed my face. Then I decided to take a shower before going downstairs. I turned the water on, shedding my just put on clothes once again to step in the warm water. After washing myself clean I hopped back out again drying myself and putting on my clothes again. I headed downstairs and into the kitchen to get some milk. It was already set out for me on the counter. No doubt my sister was up already, she always knew what I wanted for breakfast before I came down the stairs and it would always be prepared for me by the time I got there. I drank it quickly before heading into the living room where I found her working, like normal. I walked up to her putting my hand on her shoulder. She already knew I was there and knew who it was before I said anything, she looked up at me with her charcoal eyes. "Good morning, Kyo." She said standing from her place at the table where the books were stacked. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me close to her. I didn't resist, I could never resist her and I would never want to anyway.  
"Good morning, nee-san." I said quietly so the others didn't hear. I felt better than I ever had before, depression and all that was a thing of the past for now. All I cared about was being with my sister for as long as I could. "Do you want to do something?" I asked her not wanting her to have to work constantly. Something she has been doing since I was born literally.  
"Like go run sixteen miles? Why not." She said reading my mind. I nodded and we headed for the door, slipping on some shoes and walked out before waking anyone up. I really did miss her being with me all the time.

(Shigure POV)  
I woke in the morning sometime because of the sun that came right through my window to blind me. Well it's the morning at last. Last night was tiring and Hitori would be coming over today sometime to possibly get some answers out of Kyo and that girl. Thinking of them I wonder if they are up yet, Kyo has always been an early riser but I don't know about the girl. I got up and dressed in my usual robe before walking out of my room. It was bright and I walked down to the kitchen to find two empty glasses in the sink but no one around. "Not again." I grumbled to myself mentally hitting myself.  
"Not again what?" I heard Haru walk down the stairs. He looked into the kitchen and probably guessed what was going on. "They're gone aren't they..." He said with a heavy sigh.  
"That's my guess, I hope they come back and we don't have to go looking for them." I said leaning against the door. Tohru walked down the stairs not to long afterwards and said she would start making breakfast. Yuki, of course, was the last one up and stumbled down the stairs at least an hour after the rest of us. He looked around for a little bit before turning to the rest of us.  
"They aren't here..." He said with a sight. I nodded then there was a knock at the door. Hitori walked in seconds later. Looked at all of us before leaning against the door with a frown on his face.  
"Do you have any Idea where they went?" He asked right away we all shook our heads.  
"Kyo is too hard to figure out these days, I have no idea." I told him with agreement from Haru and Yuki.  
"I guess we'll just have to wait until they return then." He said with an agitated sight.  
"That is if they do return." Haru said obviously thinking of that man from before.  
We waited for what felt like 3 hours or more, we had continued doing our daily things and yet still looking out for the return of Kyo and the girl we didn't know. I was going to go out with Hitori and Yuki and Haru to start looking for them when the door opened and they both stepped through. "Where In the hell have you guys been!" Haru said after they got inside.  
"We ran sixteen miles before heading over to the dojo for a little while. Is there a problem with that?" The girl said with a sharp tone. I guess they were doing better because Kyo's eyes looked a lot better and not so dull.  
"You were exercising already? Don't you know you can easily hurt yourselves even more that way?" Hitori said not happy with them.  
"Look Hitori, I know you're concerned about us and it's not only you but Haru, Yuki, Shigure and Tohru too. Thank you all for your help last night and all but there is no need to overreact." She told him placing a hand on his shoulder and gently moving him to the side as she and Kyo passed.  
"How do you know our names?" Haru asked her walking after them into the living room followed by the rest of us.  
"I know everything about you, all of you. Your past and present, your desires and pain, hopes and your regrets. There isn't anything I don't know about you. It happens when I look at someone or something, I know all about it. Have I mentioned I am supernatural?" She said in a mostly serious tone except for the last part which was more towards mockery.  
"So you know about the curse?" I asked to make sure. She just nodded to me.  
"Well then, onto the next question." Hitori said watching the girl more carefully now. She put up a hand to stop him.  
"The phone is going to ring, it's from Akito." She said, seconds later the phone rang and Hitori picked it up.  
"Akito, what can I do for you." His voice sounded, in the hall. I stared at the girl I complete shock, Yuki and Haru mimicking me.  
"How did you know?" Yuki asked still shocked.  
"Because I know everything." She said in a completely serious tone. She wasn't joking and we believed her after seeing that. Then Kyo spoke.  
"Akito wants us to come to the main house, that could cause trouble." He said thoughtfully and mainly to the girl.  
"We were going to have to go sooner or later so we might as well. As for the trouble there is no doubt there will be trouble, it's Akito we are talking about not Kisa. We will just have to deal with it. Ren is still there right, she wanted to see me when I came back. She wants me to show her her dead husband's soul, Akito is supposedly keeping it from ber in a box but the box is empty. I find it sick that she tortures even her mother mentally." She said, all I could do was stare at her and Kyo who were having a normal conversation over something that is supposed to be one of the top secrets in the main house. Hitori came back from the hallway with a not so excited look as we all expected.  
"Akito would like to see you both at the main house. The rest of the zodiac will be there too and Tohru, not that I would understand why." He said clearly not excited.  
"Because Akito is a huge fan of humiliation, mental and physical pain and just down right messed up. He wants to see if he can put enough pain and fear into us so we will be completely under his control with no questions asked." Kyo said looking straight at us.  
"It's not going to work though, not the way Akito wants it to. I can't be controlled so easily and neither can Kyo. If Akito wants me he will have to work at it pretty damn hard. After all I can't let him control me if I am already sentenced to an isolated life working for the chairman." She said with fire in her eyes.  
"The chairman plus Akito having complete control over me? That sounds complicated and it would be a world of pain. I don't want to do that." Kyo agreed with her.  
"Chairman?" I asked, it was noticeable that speaking about the chairman wasn't something they weren't comfortable with.  
"Yes the chairman." Kyo said quietly, pain and darkness flashing through his eyes for a brief moment before he turned away from us. This was a reaction Hitori wanted to see, something that caused a reaction like this was bound to get us to some answers about something.

(Yuki POV)  
A chairman? Isn't that like the owner of a company? I was going to ask but before I could my question was answered. "Yes, a chairman is the owner of a company Yuki." The girl said picking up all the boxes with one hand and swiftly making her way up the stairs. I assume she went to Kyo's room to drop them off. There was a knock at the door again.  
"It seems as though he got impatient." Kyo said getting as far from the door as possible. The girl came back down and stood in front of him in a rather protective matter. Shigure went and opened the door, Akito was standing there.  
"Main house, all of you. Right now!" He said with anger in his eyes before turning around and slamming the door again. Kyo seemed to relax a little and I watched as the girl took his hand and looked at him. He looked back at her with apology in his eyes. She shook her head in return though I couldn't read her expression. Haru tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to face him. I felt the stinging of tears in my eyes when I noticed they got closer together. I couldn't look at anyone or they might notice.  
"Well we should go before he comes back." Hitori said still observing the two.  
"That's true, after all it was an order." The girl said dropping Kyo's hand and turning with her expressionless face to look at us again. I noticed how her hair covered her left eye like Hitori's, I wonder if something similar happened to her. "You could say that." She said looking straight at me with her black and red tinted eyes. I could feel Haru's shock without having to look at him. He was probably thinking the same thing I was. She turned to the door and walked out with Kyo, Hitori and the rest of us following her.  
"Can she like read minds?" Haru whispered to me.  
"Something like that." I heard her say.  
"She also has amazing hearing." Kyo said with a smirk.  
"I guess so...she really is something else." I said in a whisper.  
"Thank you for the compliment, but you should wait until we get to the main house before you say such things." She said getting in the car, Kyo right behind her and myself after that. Haru rode in the very back with Tohru and Shigure was in the passenger seat with Hitori driving with this, we headed off to the main house.  
We arrived at the main house half an hour later. I could tell Kyo at least was uneasy about being here as for the girl, she showed no signs of any emotion at all. We walked through the doors to be welcomed by our "God" Akito. Fire still raged in his eyes like earlier but he didn't say anything yet. We were led into a huge room and also the main room where were used being punished or tortured by him. Everyone was on edge, except for the girl who stood by Kyo instantly probably sensing his fear. In the room all the other members of the zodiac were gathered, they also were nervous. You could see it in the way they moved and in their eyes. This place brought horrible memories for everyone except the girl I think. After we were all situated Akito began. "Well first off I would like you to stand before me." He said walking over to the girl who was by Kyo. She just looked up at him before doing something no one ever dared to do.  
"No." She said with a dark tone. Everyone was silent for a minute or more before it finally sunk in.  
"What the hell did you just say to me?! I know very well you aren't a normal human! You are one of us and even though I don't know what your zodiac is you are still under my power! What I say you do!" He said with his voice raising.  
"I'm not under your power you idiot. It's true I'm not normal, I won't try to deny that but there is no need for me to stand before you like you control me. I don't understand why all the others in this room do." She said with a steady tone, still not showing emotion or fear at all towards Akito.  
"Do you expect to just intercept our lives and leave so easily?!" He said grabbing her arm. I heard Kyo scoff from beside myself.  
"She didn't intercept your life, you intercepted hers." He said not caring that Akito could hear him. I looked at Kyo, fire was in his eyes once again raging even more than before. It gave me a sense of relief that he was back to normal again. Akito however wasn't so thrilled.  
"How dare you speak to me in that manner! You pathetic monster!" Kyo rolled his eyes not letting Akito's words get to him.  
"Don't you have anything better to say than that? I have heard that more times than I can count, it's so old now." He said boredom sounded in his voice. Akito looked appalled, he walked over to a shelf and took out a sword which he pointed at the girl. She still showed no sign of fear but instead stood before Akito and with a swift movement had the blade flying through the air and sticking into the wall she was facing.  
"If you wish to try and harm me, you will have to do much better than that." She said with the same tone. Akito was super pissed now and didn't bother to hide it so he tried a different approach on her.  
` "You are strong I can see that, I bet all of your family loves you to death." He started but was stopped by her putting up a hand.  
"You don't know me at all so don't think you do, you are very wrong. My parents want me dead they kicked me out at the age of four. I was told to live elsewhere with my brothers and sisters. Then we were all split up and put into different families, I was taken to a place that is entirely isolated from everything and everyone. I work day and night every day of the year, I am starved and tortured both mentally and physically. If you really think you can say or do something I haven't been through before then please show me. I am interested in what it could be." She said taking her hand away from Akito after she had finished talking. He stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what he could do.  
"What are you? A monster like that stupid cat?!" Akito said pulling out a dagger and aiming for her face. She put her arm in front of her face and it was stabbed into her. Blood dripped from her wound though she didn't look intent to do anything about it.  
"Kyo isn't a monster and neither am I. It's funny how you belittle the one who can overthrow you isn't it?" She asked from behind Akito close to his ear. Akito froze in place. "You know who I am, you just can't believe that the ones you sent after the little two year old girl were defeated." She taunted him, he whipped around to face the dagger she pulled out of her arm.  
"It's you! The most cursed of everyone, and also the most powerful of all." He said in realization, he was scared and it was a sight I never thought I would ever see in my life.  
"So you remembered who I am? Good for you but it doesn't really help you position now does it? Kyo." She said to him. He simply nodded, and got up before walking out the door. "Kisa, and Hiro, you are young, go follow Kyo. You don't want to see what is going to be displayed in here." She said her voice becoming softer and she looked at them briefly. The both nodded and left. She dropped the dagger on the floor but kicked it away from Akito. "Let's get down to business." She said stepping away from Akito but still turned towards him.  
"What are you planning on doing?" He asked, fear still in his voice.  
"I want you to apologize for the treatment to everyone in this room currently, after you can go to Kisa and Hiro. Kyo doesn't really care about you so I will spare him the trouble." She said scorn in her voice.  
"I didn't do anything!" Akito scratched at her but before he could say anymore he was cut off. She raised her hand and slapped him, hard. Akito literally flew into the air before hitting the wall.  
"Don't you even dare give me that bullshit. You know very well that you have hurt every single person in this room whether it be mental, physical or both. I would know, I carry the pain and scars of every Sohma and more people than you can even think to imagine. Every time you hurt someone you hurt me. I can hear your voice when you mentally torture your "pets", yes I am talking about Yuki, Kurino, Haru, Shigure, Hitori, Ayame, Ritsu and the others. When you slap them I feel the pain, when you scratch them I also get the scars. I have had enough of what you have been doing and I know if the others could do something about it they would." She said walking up to Akito again. He looked up at her with pure hatred.  
"That's all a lie! You don't know anything! You have no clue what I feel and what it's like!" He screamed, tears in his eyes now.  
"Oh really? I don't? Well the let me show you how much I don't understand." She said reaching her hands out to the side.  
There was a golden glow and I couldn't look through it but when it was gone and I looked back at her, what I saw was horrible. She was in a bikini which wouldn't have been so bad had it not been for us being able to see all the gashes that lined her body up and down. The scars that ran all over her looked painful and as though they never have time to heal. Her pale skin was covered in open wounds and closed wounds. She didn't bother to even try healing them at this point they looked so bad. Then I saw holes in her skin. "Those holes..." I broke off as she turned to face the rest of us.  
"From bullets and where I have been stabbed by countless knives and swords." She said, I also noticed there were tattoos all over her body. I looked at them trying to figure it out. "I have had them since birth, there are creatures called anima. I am one and the tattoos show which anima I can turn into. It's a little like your curse but it's still different. It gets a little complicated but I am used to it now, however I wasn't born with the gashes and scars. Over my life I have had more fights than is possible to count, torture is dailey. Between Akito and the chairman, Kyo as well. Though he hides it well if you ever wonder why you won't hardly ever see him in a bathing suit it's because of the scars and gashes he also bares." She turned back to Akito now. "Do you see now, if you hurt any one of them I will feel it and I will be scarred along with the person you are hurting and Kyo as well." She said standing above him.  
"So that means that Hitori, his eye being injured. That also happened to you because it happened to him?" Ayame asked being serious for once.  
"That is correct but it doesn't matter much because I am blind anyway. You probably wouldn't figure it out but Kyo is also blind." She said her clothes appearing on her body again. Covering everything once again.  
"I can't believe Kyo is blind. That makes no sense. He moves and writes, reads and does everything fine. He can't be blind!" Haru said.  
"We have found ways to do those things easily without actual sight. Right Kyo." She turned to the window and Kyo jumped from the roof swinging Inside the building.  
"That's right. Once you figure out how, it's like you can see even though you are legitimately blind." He said leaning against the window. I stared at him in complete shock, everyone else was too. We couldn't believe what we were hearing.  
"That's impossible." Kurino said in shock.  
"It's not, you can do it with training and practice. It means effort though, you can't be lazy about it that's for sure." She said with Kyo nodding in agreement.  
"Your martial arts is exceptional you couldn't do that without help." Haru said still not believing it completely.  
"What Kyo can do in martial arts when he is fighting and seriously is much greater than what you people have seen before." The girl said before turning back to Akito. "I suggest you take a few moments to make your words of apology to everyone." She said to him.


	2. Chapter 2

He looked at her tears falling down his face. "How the hell would you ever know! You don't know what it's like to be alive just so you can die!" He said being weak but still trying to fight.  
"She would know, she has lived for her family even though they abandoned her and left her to be tortured while they got it pretty easy, I mean they face the chairman every now and then but they don't have to live with the guy like she does facing him everyday. The reason she is even here telling you all this is so you don't have to be in the same position as she is in. She is also destined to die, we all are. There is an execution date set up for us already. If you think she doesn't understand you obviously have no idea how hard it could be." Kyo said looking at Akito and her with regret and pain.  
"An execution date?" I asked looking from Kyo to the girl and back again, they both nodded.  
"The chairman, sets up everything. He rules my life and my power though I can overthrow him with power that I have, I can't because I want to keep all my brothers and sisters happy and alive. If I overthrow him, he will go after them and that will be a problem because money can buy you many things in this world. You may have guessed this by now but if any one of my brothers or sisters die, it also means I will die. That goes for the reverse as well, if I die then all of them will die. That is well over a million people." She said glancing back at me. It was hard to take in to say the least, I would have never thought that she would have such a burden on her shoulders.  
"So tell us now, what exactly is your name?" Rin spoke for the first time. Looking at the girl I could tell she admired her strength.  
"Rensiezame, but most people call me Rensi." She said turning to face everyone again. "Though I'm not a Sohma I have connections with them as you can see and if you have been wondering yes I am also cursed by the zodiac. I am the first cat of the zodiac, my brother is the second." She said looking at Kyo.  
"Bother?" We all said at the same time or more asked.  
"That's right, Kyo is one of my many brothers. Also cursed by the cat of the zodiac but doesn't carry it as heavily as myself being the first I didn't want him to." She said Kyo nodded.  
"Though I kind of wish you would have." He said quietly. She just shook her head. "Akito, you have now been overthrown by the one who is supposed to be the weakest of all zodiac, yet I am the strongest. There is one thing II have to ask of you before continuing." Rensi said looking at the door.

"What would that be?" Akito asked looking fearful still.  
"You mother, call her here." She said motioning to one of the servants.  
"Why would I ever do that?" He protested but after a glare from her he did it. "Fine." he nodded to the servant before standing and walking up to Rensi again. "What do you want with her?" He asked narrowing his eyes.  
"She wanted to see me when I stepped back into the main house, she had a request that only I can complete. Though that's not true anymore it was at the time but I still intend to do it." She said not looking at Akito.


	3. Chapter 3

Ren came into the room a few minutes later, as soon as she saw Rensi her face lit up and she ran to her. "I have been waiting for this day!" She said tears in her eyes filled with happiness.  
"I know you have, Akito why don't you head into your room and think about what you are going to say to everyone when I am done here." She said while Ren hugged her. Akito though not very trusting of the girl, nodded and left.  
"Please show me, I won't be able to die without knowing." Ren said after he son had left the room. Rensi nodded and stepped back from the woman. She closed her eyes for a brief moment before wind started to blow around her but not causing destruction in the house. There was a flash of blue and silver before the wind died down revealing Rensi standing there with something hovering in her hands. "Is that it?" Ren asked walking over to her. Rensi nodded, she held out her hands and the thing became a little more clear. It was like a blue glowing ball but it looked like water.  
"What is it?" Momiji asked stepping closer to the two girls.  
"It's the soul of my late husband." Ren whispered tears gathering in her eyes.  
"Look into it." Rensi told her making it float closer to Ren than herself. Ren nodded and peered into the soul. Tears gathered in her eyes again and flowed out. Kyo walked up behind his sister and put his hand out the soul floating from Rensi's power switching to his. His sister let her hands down again letting him take over. She walked over to Rin taking her hand and reaching it out to the soul whispering something into her ear before nodding to Kyo who dropped his hand and Ren held the soul on her own. "Very well done." Rensi said to her.  
"Thank you so much. Please return him to the other side again, I want him to be happy." She said as Rensi put out her hand again and Ren dropped hers. The wind picked up again, when it died down the soul was gone and Rensi stood there with Kyo and Ren who was on her knees crying. "I can't believe you can do that, you really are amazing. Both of you thank you so much." Ren said hugging Rensi again. She stood there for a long time before she made her way out of the room again and back to her own.  
"That was Akito's dad's soul that you pulled from the other side?" Rin asked eyes wide with amazement.  
"That's right, it is what she asked me to do many years ago before I left the main house." Rensi told her. "I wonder if I should tell you this or not but some of you already know, Akito is troubled and sick. You all know that, if you break the curse. She will live." Rensi said turning to us again. What caught my attention was that she said she will live. Akito is a girl? "Yes, Akito is a girl Yuki. She was closer to her father than her mother, but it was her mother that was always there. Even though her father did care for her, Ren has always wanted Akito to prevail in life to make her husband happy. After he died however that dream was suppressed. Akito acts like a guy and it took her a lot of practice but she finally learned how to talk like one as well. Amazing what she can do when she is passionate about something." She concluded, I was amazed that she knew so much but I guess it's true what she said before about knowing everything about you.  
"Your talents are really beyond my comprehension." Kurino said still not very sure of the girl obviously.

"I have heard that many times in my life, it's no talent or blessing but a very heavy curse. Wouldn't you say so Kyo?" She asked turning to her brother who nodded.  
"So if we break the curse on the Sohma's then Akito will live? I don't see the upside to that." Haru said getting back to the subject at hand.  
"Well if you break the curse yes Akito will live but you all will be free to live your own lives and do as you please, turning into animals every time someone of the opposite sex hugs you or if you are under a lot of stress of some sorts is challenging is it not?" She asked probably fully knowing our answers.  
"Well yes but Akito..." Momiji began but was cut off.  
"But Akito is worse? If the curse is broken then Akito has no power over any of you anymore. She can't be worse if she can't do anything to you." She said picking up Momiji's face in one of her hands.  
"How do you know she won't be able to do anything?" He asked.  
"You have to trust me Momiji, I know I am strange and you aren't used to me at all but you will have to trust me on this. Akito won't have the one thing that binds you all together and that would be the zodiac curse. Without that there are no ropes attached to any of you. Without you being cursed Akito no longer will have the title of you "God" anymore." She said dropping his face once again and standing up. "Well now I suppose I will leave you all for now, think about what I have said." She said turning to the window. Kyo looked at her and she nodded.  
"Where will you be going?" Shigure asked.  
"We have work that needs to be done for the chairman, otherwise he will come back." Kyo said as Rensi hopped out the window.  
"The chairman, so that man in the woods?" Rin asked Kyo nodded before also leaping out the window.  
"Oh I almost forgot, I can teach you to control when you transform and for how long if you want but only if you want to. It can come in handy and I can teach you how to not transform when someone hugs you. Like I said though it's only if you want. You can find me at Shigure's place for the time being." She said before she held Kyo's hand and they both vanished into thin air.  
"They vanished!" Came Kisa's shocked voice, she and Hiro had been at the door.  
"Yes they did, they are very different from us." Kurino said before ushering us all out into the hall again. "I can't trust her, not after what I have seen and Shigure, I suggest you get her and her brother out of your house as soon as you can. They will cause nothing but trouble." He said before telling us all to get out of the main house.


	4. Chapter 4

We all walked into the forest it was a long time before anyone spoke. "Control when we transform? That would be nice, I hate not being able to hug Tohru!" Momiji half whined while Tohru blushed.  
"Well we could take her up on the offer." Rin said obviously interested.  
"Kurino doesn't trust her, but that doesn't mean we can't." I said finding curiosity myself. Then another question came into my head. "I wonder if she taught Kyo already." I said aloud not realizing who I was talking about until I noticed everyone staring at me.  
"Yuki! When did the love for Kyon Kyon overtake you?" My older brother fantasised in his psychotic way.  
"Love for that stupid cat? Not in years Ayame, why is it then when if I'm not fighting him everyone is assuming that I am in love with him?" I said rather annoyed and pushing my brother out of the way.  
"Because you are never not fighting and when you aren't you don't even bother talking about him. On top of that you never expressed concern for him before in your life." Hiro stated matter of factly.  
"And that automatically means I am in love with the guy?" I asked raising an eyebrow at the kid. He nodded, I shook my head and kept walking.  
"Mrow." We all stopped to see a cat, it was white with gray stripes. It looked at us for a moment or two before walking ahead of us and out of sight.  
"Something tells me Rensi and Kyo are up ahead." Ritsu said as two more cats walked passed us. One was the color of ash with piercing blue eyes and the other was also gray but had white stripes and a dark color of eyes, though I couldn't see them clearly before they also walked ahead of us.  
"Are there any more?" Kisa asked before turning around and letting out a gasp. I turned around to see what was going on. Kisa was right to gasp. There were maybe two hundred cats or more in four lines. One being led by a black cat, one being led by a silver cat, the other one was an orange cat and the last one was a gray and white cat. Behind each of them was a very long line of cats, they were single file and walked all side by side in their lines. We all moved to the side not wanting to get in their way. "I want to follow them." Kisa said after they passed she also started walking after them.  
"Alright, I guess it can't really do any harm." Shigure said as the rest of us followed. They had a good pace, faster than I would have thought. It was almost a jog for me.  
"Wow I never thought, cats moved in groups like this." Tohru said beside me.  
"They don't usually." Kisa told her. "Normally they don't live together, this is very unusual." She said scratching her head.  
"That is because we aren't normal cats, but you will learn that soon enough." One of them spoke...wait one of them spoke. To us, and we understood it.  
"I think I need to sleep, I am hearing things." I said shaking my head.  
"You aren't hearing things young one, we are talking to you and you are understanding what we are saying. Everything will start to come together when we get to where we're going." The cat spoke again with agreement from a few others around her.

"They're back!" Another cat said as we came up to a hedge.  
"I will be back announcing the visitors." The orange cat said heading into a small opening in the hedge. He came back nodding to the others then stepping aside as they rushed through with speed. A yowl rose in the air probably announcing their arrival. The orange cat walked up to us then. "My name is Firestar. It is a pleasure to meet you all. I have heard many stories about the Sohma's from Lionblaze." He bowed his head to us. I just stared not really knowing what to do.  
"You have heard of us before? Who is Lionblaze?" Hitori asked not believing what he was seeing or hearing like the rest of us.  
"Lionblaze is one of the warriors in Thunderclan, he is also part of your family. I believe he goes by Kyo Sohma when not with us." He said looking at us with his emerald green eyes. Kyo? What is his connection here? And what is Thunderclan? I was overwhelmed with everything going on I almost didn't catch what this Firestar cat said next. "I guess I should properly bow down to you shouldn't I." He said before transforming in light to a human form fully clothed and standing before us. "That's better, though being a human is complicated compared to being a cat. Anyway, like I said before it's a pleasure to meet all of you finally. I was wondering if you would come with Lionblaze but considering he is back in camp that's not the case obviously. Please join us, everyone would probably more or less like to share tongues with you." He said with a smile, his hair was on the red side his eyes still the color of polished emeralds but that was all that kept me believing he was a former cat sitting in front of us seconds before.  
"Share tongues? That sounds gross." Hiro said a look of disgust on his face.  
"Oh right forgot you aren't former cats, I suppose you would say the others would like to meet you." He corrected himself before walking up to the hedge again and pushing aside some branches to let us inside. "Welcome to the forest, this part is shared by all the clans though we have our own camps for each of the clans that are separate. You came at a good time, it is still truce so no one is fighting except in friendly competitions. Normally we are separated by clans so we aren't killing each other." Firestar explained.  
"So these camps have different cats in them then?" Kisa asked overly excited.  
"Yes there are four clans as we call them, my clan is Thunderclan and I am the leader. Do you remember when you first saw us in those lines? Well those were the different clans and at the head were the leaders of each." He said taking us to a cave.  
"So you're the leader of Thunderclan, who are the others and their clans?" Rin asked.  
"Well the black cat is named Blackstar and he is the leader of Shadowclan, not a good clan to be mixed up with, the silver she-cat is named Mistystar leader of Riverclan. Those cats love water for a reason I can't understand but they are very good at swimming. The last cat is Onestar, the gray and white cat, leader of Windclan that holds some of the fastest cats because they live in the plains and catch rabbits normally. Thunderclan is a mixture of all different kinds of cats, I don't mean to brag but we are known to be the strongest." He said with pride.

"That would be because you guys are unpredictable and your warriors always find out tricks and things that they can use to their advantage." A passing cat said before transforming into a girl, maybe Shigure's age.  
"Yes well we have our ways. This is Russetfur, the deputy or second in line for leadership of Shadowclan. Russetfur these are the Sohma's that Lionblaze was talking about." He said she looked at all of us before bowing her head.  
"Pleasure to meet you all, you have a fine warrior on your hands. I would know, where is that kid anyway?" She turned back to Firestar who shrugged.  
"Try the warriors den or the medicine den. He spends a lot of time in there." He said she nodded and walked off. "Russetfur and Lionblaze have had many fights, though he always wins she is always the one who ends up fighting him sooner or later." He said watching her leave for a minute before turning back to us. "Speaking of him, we should also probably find him. He could probably answer questions better than myself." Firestar said heading over to a den that was hidden by various shrubs.  
"What's this place?" Haru asked looking at how it was isolated from the clearing and almost everything else.  
"The medicine den, we have medecin cats that heal wounds and cure illnesses. Lionblaze isn't one of them but his oldest sister is and one of his brothers are. So he is in there constantly he does errands for them as well every now and then. Hey is Lionblaze in there?" Firestar called inside.  
"I just sent him out to collect yarrow with Milley." A voice called back before a gray cat came out, he was dark gray almost black and his eyes were the color of the bluest sea.  
"Jayfeather, these are the Sohma's but you probably already knew that." Firestar said as the cat transformed before us into a guy maybe a little older than Kyo and I but still in high school.  
"Yeah I knew. I'm Kei Takishima. Kyo's older brother, nice to meet you all finally. Though I didn't think it would be like this." He said looking at us with a very intense gaze.  
"Though he is blind Jayfeather is the second smartest of everyone here and very powerful in more ways that one. He can see into your dreams which is as creepy as it sounds but it helps us all in the clans." He said receiving a light punch from Kei that almost knocked him over. "He is stronger than he looks." Firestar said before saying goodbye and leaving us in his hands.  
"Well then, you guys are the Sohma's. It has been a long time since I have been to the main house. Oh right so you have met Rensi then haven't you. I bet that was an interesting encounter, catching them right when the chairman was there. Probably took off three years of your life or more." He laughed a little the rest of us nodded before noticing a rustle from the entrance. A gray and white cat walked through followed by an orange cat. As soon as they saw us they both transformed, what surprised me was Kyo was completely clothed and walked over standing by his older brother.


	5. Chapter 5

"Here's the yarrow or whatever, what are you guys doing in the clans?" He asked turning to us with curiosity.  
"We saw all the cats lined up in four rows and then Kisa wanted to follow them so we did then they started speaking and we eventually got here." Ayame said dramatically.  
"Sounds about right, so you met Firestar I take it and probably Russetfur and then Jayfeather or Kei my older brother. Good place to start." He said Kei nodded.  
"It's been interesting but I never knew you were part of all this and there were so many people who can turn into cats." Hitori said.  
"Never thought you would take interest, yeah the numbers surprised me too but this isn't all of them still. There are more than what you see around here." Kyo said waving to a passing cat who bowed her head before transforming into a young woman.  
"Hey there Lionblaze, Jayfeather, it's nice to see you both back in the clans for the time being. If you need any help Jayfeather don't hesitate to call on me." She said.  
"I will Leafpool thanks." He said as she walked off.  
"Okay so I guess I should point out a few things, the place Kei came from you probably already know is the medicine den. The pile of rocks in the sun are the sunning rocks. On the right side of the rocks is the apprentice den so the younger cats who haven't completed training and right next to that is the nursery I think you can figure out what it is by the name. In front more or less is the fresh kill pile, don't ask what that is. Across from the rocks is the elders den for well the elders of the clan. There is a den beside that two but it's for two cats who came back to the clan after vanishing for over six years or so." Kyo summarised pretty much everything.  
"What do you mean by training?" Tohru asked I could tell she was a little fearful of the answer.  
"Battle training, Firestar probably said the clans are at truce right now so if you take away truce and put us all back in our clans with our boundaries or something then there is bound to be battle. The other clans are constantly trying to move out borders and taking our land, we are territorial so we fight for our land and therefore battle happens every now and then. When it does happen it's not like one on one, it's clan against clan and sometimes it's not even that but a complete free for all. Though that only happens if a certain group of cats are involved, I won't go into that though. So in order to win our battles everyone is trained and depending on how skilled you are and you age you are a kit, apprentice or a warrior. Can't start training until you six moons which feels like a lifetime honestly but it's not so bad. Kits are newborns, apprentices are around Hiro and Kisa's age and when they finish their training they get their warrior names. You would also have a mentor who trains you and gives you tasks to do that suck really bad but it's worth it in the end." Kei said with Kyo nodding in agreement.  
"Do apprentices not have names?" Kisa asked.  
"They do but not a full one for example one of our apprentices is Dovepaw, she hasn't completed her training yet so she doesn't have the full name such as Jayfeather does." Kyo told her.  
"Dovepaw is Kyo's apprentice by the way, she is pretty cool she is Kisa's age about. Sweet girl who loves adventure." Kei said.  
"And making things way more complicated then they should be." Kyo added shaking his head.  
"What do you have to do to be a mentor?" Haru asked.  
"Nothing really just complete your training and be a warrior then sooner or later your will be appointed an apprentice it can be exciting and fun if you get a good mentor or a good apprentice but if you don't it can be a living hell." Kyo said.  
"We both would know, Kyo had a mentor that had something against him so training was rather brutal and as for myself my mentor and I fought with each other verbally constantly." Kei said with a smirk.  
"Something was wrong with Ashfur to begin with." Kyo added. Then a younger girl came up to Kyo and the rest of us.  
"Lionblaze! When are you taking me out to battle training with Poppyfur and Ivypaw?!" She said arms crossed.  
"Sometime after full moon. I'll talk with Poppyfur about it, in the meantime this is Dovepaw my apprentice. Dovepaw these are the Sohma's." Kyo said to the little girl who stood beside him, she looked at all of us before her eyes fell on Kisa and Hiro.  
"Are they apprentices too?" She asked looking back up at Kyo.  
"No they all kind of wound up here." He said back.  
"Oh, so they don't train at all? I was wondering why that boy looked so weak, well whatever. Will you supervise a challenge between me and Dawnpaw?" She looked at him with pleading eyes.  
"You are going to fight?" Kisa said horrified.  
"Not always a fight it's a challenge, what kind of challenge Dovepaw?" Kei asked her.  
"A race to find out who is faster." She said her green eyes gleaming in the light.  
"Very well where is Dawnpaw?" Kyo asked.  
"Right here Lionblaze." Another voice came from behind him. Revealing another young girl. She looked a bit like Rin in her younger days.  
"Alright where are you headed sky oak?" Kei asked though he probably knew the answer already.  
"Yeah." They said, Kyo nodded.  
"Marks, set, GO!" He said and the girls sped off.

They were fast, faster than I would have expected. "It's amazing what a moon or two of training can do to you, they are a lot faster than when they started their apprenticeship." Kei said.  
"Yes, Dovepaw though she is fast and pretty quick at learning is one to find her own way to do something instead of following what others have done before her." Kyo added watching after them.  
"How dare she call me weak! I'll show her how weak I am!" Hiro said, Kyo and Kei laughed.  
"She may be a girl but Dovepaw is strong and smart. She could kick your ass in seconds Hiro." Kyo said still laughing a little.  
"You don't know that! I have been training at the dojo a lot! I am stronger than a girl!" He fumed but both Kyo and Kei shook their heads.  
"Give it a few years kid, by looking at you next to her she is better than you are. She is also trained in martial arts. Practicing almost everyday on top of running miles with me when she can, she is in better shape than you are all around actually." Kyo said. He turned back to the entrance as the girls came rushing back through Dovepaw won no doubt.  
"Declaring Dovepaw as winner by a tail length." Kei said when the girls came to a stop breathing hard.  
"Good race Dawnpaw, you had me running really hard. It was good practice right Lionblaze?" She asked looking up at her mentor.  
"Yeah, too bad you don't get that practice in Thunderclan without having to race the warriors." He said putting a hand on her shoulder. She beamed at the praise she was given before shaking Dawnpaw's hand. Then someone else came up beside Kyo and Kei it was Rensi, she looked a little tired but was strong still.  
"Nice race you two, Dawnpaw you have gotten a lot faster than the last time you guys raced. Keep it up and you may be able to tie her one day." She said to the younger girl who looked up at her in amazement.  
"You're back!" She squealed as Dovepaw jumped into her arms.  
"Yeah I am, it's been a really long time. Sorry I haven't been here in so long." She apologised to the girl after putting her down again.  
"It's okay, will you teach us battle moves!? We haven't seen any from the best fighter in all the clans combined in a long time!" Dovepaw pleaded. She attracted some attention from some of the other children and soon we were swarmed by the apprentices. They all wanted to see Rensi show them some battle moves.  
"Is she really as good as they all say?" Rin asked Kyo who nodded.  
"Better than you can even think of." He said, his eyes also shone with pride for his well known sister.  
"Hey Jayfeather, Lionblaze why don't we give the apprentices what they want." She said grabbing her brothers arms and dragging them off with her towards the clearing.  
"This will be interesting." I said as we followed the trio and group of kids.


	6. Chapter 6

(Kyo POV)  
I was being dragged by my sister to show the apprentices battle moves, this could end up painful. "Don't worry I won't hurt you guys too badly." She said finally stopping before everyone. Yuki and the others were also watching.  
"Right just to hurt to the point of no return." Kei said.  
"Would I ever do that to you guys?" She asked looking at us with her eyebrow raised.  
"No and lets keep it that way." I said with Kei nodding, nee-san rolled her eyes.  
"Alright lets get this over with." Kei said turning to the kids I followed.  
"Doing battle as people won't help you at all." Rensi noted transforming into her cat form. A black cat with a lightning shaped gash running down her side. Dangerously thin but the best of all the warriors, the only thing she isn't good at is taking care of herself. She is a medicine cat as well but she doesn't care about her well being. Kei and I also transformed into our cat forms. "Alright, since it was you two who asked Dawnpaw and Dovepaw will be fighting against me with Kei and Kyo." Rensi said motioning for the two to come closer.  
"Don't kill us." Dovepaw squeaked.  
"Be brave and step up to the challenge Dovepaw." I said to her, she nodded and walked up beside me with Dawnpaw.

"Now you can attack me however you want to it doesn't matter. See if you can knock me off balance. I don't want anyone to go easy on me even if it's practice. Just keep you claws sheathed and bites softer than normal." Rensi said, I complied retracting my claws. I looked briefly at Dovepaw signalling that I would attack first. Then my gaze flickered to Kei and then Dawnpaw who all got the message. I looked at my sister sitting there looking as though she wasn't paying attention at all. However I knew that wasn't the case, she was always paying attention never slipping up. There was a reason she never lost a fight in her life, she never had trouble reading movements and predicting what you were going to do so catching her off guard was impossible. Even if she was in a different room focusing on work if you snuck up behind her she could call you out before you were even relatively close to her.

(Yuki POV)  
I could tell they were both waiting for the other or one of them to make a move, Rensi seemed calm and collected and for once Kyo didn't seem to eager to fight or attack right off the bat. Instead he waited and gave signals to the other three before he did anything else. The suspense was killing me I wanted to see how they fought here, how much different was it they were cats and they had no fear of transforming back at any random time. With no warning at all Kyo shot from the other three and Kei was right behind him, it was a double attack. Kyo Flew at his sister who jumped before he got there and kicked his back smashing him to the ground then fending off the other one who was faster and stronger than Kyo but not by much. Kyo was back on his feet trying to knock her off balance, she wasn't even breathing hard when she fought the both of them and even when the two younger ones joined in. "Think if they were fighting for real Rensi would be the only one unharmed." The girl called Russetfur said walking over to us observing the fight.  
"How do you know that?" Haru asked turning to her.  
"Both Kyo and Kei's skills have been weakened since the last time they were here. It's remarkable what not training can do to your actual talent." She said crossing her arms. In the heat of the fight there was a screech stopping everything. Everyone whipped towards the entrance of this place and they were all back in human forms for now. I looked over at Haru who had a slightly worried look on his face.

"Dark Forest warriors!" Rensi said which was some kind of a trigger to the rest of them. The youngest one rushed into the nursery, with the cats who weren't fighting I guessed because they had children or kits as I heard. The older cats moved to guard different places. It was battle strategy obviously. Rensi Kyo and Kei walked over to us quickly fire in their eyes. The same as when Kyo would fight me, the passion in his his eyes that would trap you in an eternal flam it felt like.  
"It's time you should go, we wouldn't want you hurt of killed." Rensi said looking at Kei and Kyo before returning to the front of the line.  
"Follow us, we can get you out of here the back way. Less risk than going intot he faces of the dark forest." Kei said with Kyo nodding and starting to walk off.  
"Hurry it up you two then come back, there are more than before and they have some old friends who want a re-match from the last time." Rensi said.  
"You heard the lady get going already." Russetfur said rushing us to the back of the camp.  
"You are going to have a battle here?! I thought it was a truce!" Tohru said growing frantic.  
"The truce applies to those of the clans but there is another clan type place that we never go, it's called the dar forest and the ones who live there are the dark forest warriors. They are out for blood and blood alone. They hate everyone who doesn't comply with what they want. They will come to kill you, we had a battle with them a while ago many of us died then and many will die today. So therefore it's best we get you all out of here before they arrive." Kyo said quickly running up some rocks behind Kei.  
"You expect us to leave you here to fight others who are here to kill you?!" Hitori asked slightly pissed.  
"Yes I do, because that is how it works, now come on before the undead arrive." Kyo said then realized what he said ushered us on faster than before.  
"The undead? What are you talking about?" Tohru said looking pale.  
"Kyo! Kei! Get out of here now!" Rensi yelled from below as a cat just appeared in front of her, he looked very strong and very deadly. His yellow eyes glowed with hatred, worse hatred than Akito had harboured for Rensi and Kyo put together.  
"Believe me we are trying!" Kyo called back looking slightly worried as more cats started appearing.  
"Look you don't want to be here when the battle is going on, will you people please just get going already?!" Another cat called up to us before being attacked by a different cat fangs and claws striking. We watched as the battle started, blood was flying with fur and screeches rang through the air.

"God damn it, if you idiots are so stupid to stick around the least we can do is get you to a place that you won't get noticed and killed." Kyo said forcefully grabbing my wrist with so much power it actually hurt. I winced slightly as he dragged me up a a cliff and shoved me into an opening in the side of it. "Stay here." He growled before Haru and a few other joined me. After everyone was inside this cave he was attacked by a much bigger cat, changing into his cat form he fought back. I clasped my hand over my mouth to keep from gasping, Tohru covered her eyes and turned away from the entrance with Kisa in her arms. The rest of us watched as Kyo fought beside his sister and Kei in the battle. The intruders who came were not willing to back down, the battle raged on I had no idea if it would ever end. I watched helplessly as many were stuck down and blood stained the forest floor, bushed, trees, and other things around everyone. The fight started backing out of the era we were currently in, mostly because Rensi was chasing the others out of the camp. She took on more than 8 others at a time and they weren't weak by any means, her brothers were right alongside her skills fighting with everything they had. Ignoring the long gashed and the pain that would had to have come with them.  
"We should have left." Tohru said crying, she was pale and shaking violently. Almost everyone was. There was an extremely loud screech from one of the cats below but I couldn't tell which one. Then I saw Rensi fighting the one cat again who looked at though he would wring her neck if he had the chance, he was bleeding heavily and yet not backing down. The warriors around them were still fighting but everyone seemed to be paying attention to those two more than their own fights at the moment. I watched as Rensi sped up her movements making it impossible for eyes to catch what she was doing. It was a complete blur until I saw her raked the underside of the other cat and she bit down on his neck until he remained motionless.  
"Oh my god." Haru said as Rin looked away Ritsu was cowering in the corner. Everything after that was silent, the body started to vanish and the others who weren't laying there what looked like dead retreated out of the camp. All that was left was the cats who had died in the clans, the blood and the wounds that everyone had. Kyo didn't come to get us, neither did Kei for a long time. I was worried something had happened until Kyo showed up at the opening of the cave. He looked tired and he was wounded pretty badly but honestly who wasn't?

"Come on." Was all he said leaving as quickly as he came. I followed stepping out of the cave. I could see the entire sight now, it was horrible. Blood had almost covered the forest floor, it was like the sight of war almost. Once everyone made it out we stood there on the cliff not speaking, not being able to do anything for what felt like an eternity. "Now you understand why we didn't want you all here while this was going on, during the battle is bad but after when it sinks in is the worst part." He said, his voice growing shaky as he spotted someone laying on the ground, their pelt was covered in blood. He quickly hopped down the rocks and went to the cat who was laying there motionless. I could see the sadness and pain that overwhelmed everyone as they looked over the ones who they had lost. They started changing back into their human forms making the wounds more visible.  
"I can't believe this." Haru said in utter shock. I stepped down onto the rocks with the others following. I made my way over to Kyo and was looking over the other orange cat in the clan. Then he rose as his sister who looked very tired and hurt came over to him. She took one glance at the one laying there. She took Kyo's hand and pulled him to her.


	7. Chapter 7

"He really was a great leader, the best we could have ever asked for." She said quietly. Her voice was hushed in sadness, Kyo couldn't respond but I could see the tears falling from his eyes. Kei came over too and joined them on his sisters other side. She pushed them together as she walked and looked around. She looked at us momentarily making sure no one had gotten hurt. "Those who we have lost today in this battle we will mourn for, they will never be forgotten and will always be watching us in Starclan. They will have always a place in all our hearts, many from every clan had moved on to the passing world today and I do not like to be one saying this but Thunderclan's fearless leader Firestar has passed today with the many others." She said, her voice still strong but I could tell she was hiding her sadness. The others in the clans who weren't crying had started now, at the mention of the a leader's name. Rensi then walked over to the body and picked it up gently. She walked over not minding the blood that was dripping off of it. She put it in the middle of the camp, using some magic she lined all the others who had passed on alongside it.  
"Those who chose to sit in vigil, we will gather at dusk at the moment I want all those even slightly hurt to start lining up at the medicine den. Wounds will be treated before nightfall." Kei said his voice still shaky from recent events. People started gathering there was hardly a soul unharmed, only those who had stowed away in the dens were unharmed. I saw Dovepaw limping towards her mentor who was looking at his leader. She made it over to him before she stumbled and would have fell if Kyo hadn't caught her. She lay limp in his arms crying as he walked over to join the others who were getting treated. Rensi was the only one not over there. She was talking two two older men before she walked over to us.  
"It is up to you what you do now, it will be very silent for the night and next day as those who choose sit in vigil for those lost. Of course you can join but only if you feel it's necessary or something." She said, I searched her expression for any sign of mockery or sarcasm but there was none.  
"What exactly is vigil?" Shigure asked quietly no longer up for humour.  
"Vigil is when we sit in the camp for the night those died and a day that will go when they are missed most. We will not eat nor talk or anything, as a sign of moving them on to Starclan, the path they now walk is with our protectors." She said, she looked at Tohru who was still crying and Kisa before her gaze flickered to Ritsu and then Hiro. "I suggest Tohru, Kissa, Hiro, and Ristu at least go back home. Tohru nodded Kisa refused to turn around. "I will escort you home." She said walking and holding back the bushes for the others to walk through. Shigure followed them, it was Hitori, Haru, Rin and myself who ended up staying.

"I don't see how they can live like this." Rin said as we saw a young girl around Kisa's age among those who had died.  
"It's not an easy life style, fighting, grieving, having to find, hunt and kill not only your food but to try and provide for those who can no longer hunt and those who have yet to leave the camp. Having to organise patrols and try and manage everything going on during battle. No it's not easy but there are good things about it too, there are hard times and there are less hard times. You really have to make the best of it, and Thunderclan camp is way better than this place to begin with, it's more like a resort." Kyo said from beside us, I guess he got that we were staying over night with the rest of them. He wasn't looking at us though, he was looking at the sky that was growing dark.  
"Why? Why did you chose this for a life not knowing if you are going to live or die, having no idea when you will part from everyone else or if you get left behind then what?" Rin asked looking at Kyo now.

"It happened a long time ago before the clans actually moved here, before they came to the forest. Graystripe, who you should meet, was left behind and he didn't see us for 6 years when we moved. We would have waited if we could have but we couldn't so we left. He made it back though and with a girlfriend no less who is a fine warrior. So even if someone is left they will always be following their path, their life may change they may even leave the life of a warrior and get adopted by someone. But if you keep looking for your family, you will find them eventually. Once a warrior always a warrior even if you are exiled from the clans. Or something happens every warrior, apprentice, kit, queen and everyone else plays an important part in each others lives. That will never change." He said with heart felt emotion as his sister came back through the brambles. She walked over to us saying she got the others home safely and there was no sign of dark forest warriors through all borders and throughout their part of the forest.

"Brambleclaw wishes for us to take a trip to the moon pool tomorrow night." She added, Kyo nodded saying he would go.  
"You're going to the moon pool tomorrow night? Do you mind if we accompany you then?" A younger boy came over, maybe Momiji's age.  
"Yes, will Littlefoot be coming as well?" Kyo asked looking down at the boy who shrugged and went to find this Littlefoot person I assume.  
"Though asking isn't necessary he still does, polite kid but even so. He should know the customs by now." Rensi said looking after where he went.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey you're Jayfeather's sister right? So you are my half sister then?" Came the voice of another boy around our age. Rensi nodded to him he was, in his human form, rather tall and had raven hair. HIs eyes were the color of the bluest sky and they coursed through your body making you freeze.  
"Yes and you are Breezepaw from Windclan." Rensi said looking at him with her intense but not harsh gaze.  
"That's right, so you really do know all about everyone then. Some power you have there, I bet you love spying on other clans to find out everything that's going on." He said with pointed harshness in his voice.  
"I do no such thing and even if I did I would not enjoy it. If the only thing you have to say to me is accusing me for things I have never done or ever intend to do then I am sure there are more important matters for me to be doing right now instead of listening to you speak your mind." She said turning away from him and walking towards a wounded child.  
"Don't turn away from me!" Breezepaw said with venom in his voice.  
"We can point fingers or paws and argue another time but if you would take a look around you, you'll find that no one is up for another battle so soon." Rensi said this as a warning mor than anything else, Breezepaw did shut up after that causing many others to sigh in relief. "Now lets get you healed up shall we?" She said with softness as she turned to the child again holding out her hand. "You are Ravenpaw right? From Shadowclan, to just become an apprentice the other day and to have to go through something like this isn't easy." She said kneeling by the young boys side. He had a scratch going down his side, he took her hand and she motioned for Hitori to follow her. "As a doctor you might be called here and there for the less serious things, Jayfeather can tell you what to do for the cats but when it comes to people we have little supplies. Other than that, you all are probably hungry right? Why don't you get something to eat and then come back." She said smiling lightly. Hitori nodded telling the rest of us to come with him. I looked over at Kyo who was bandaging up Dovepaw's arm and leg.

"They are more of a family to him that we Sohma's ever were." Rin said with a tinge of guilt in her voice. I nodded in agreement alongside Hitori and Haru.  
"Come, we should get something to eat before we can't for the night and the next day." Hitori said following Rensi to the exit, the rest of us in tow.  
"We will head down to the lake first so I can get Ravenpaw healed, then I can lead you out of the forest." Rensi said walking in front the little boy holding her hand.  
I can understand why Kyo was so close to her, not only strong but she is caring and understanding of everyone even if she doesn't agree with them. She can prevent conflict between others and herself. I thought as she kept an eyes on the little boy making sure he was doing alright.

"Do you always heal each other after battle?" Hitori asked when we came up to the lake.  
"Only when it's a battle between all the clans and the dark forest. Then we heal each other other than that we heal only our own warriors. When one clan gets involved in another's battle to help out they are usually healed out of the other clan's courtesy." She said having the young boy sit down on the rocks as she used more magic to raise the water from the stream. "This may hurt slightly but I will do all that I can to take away the pain alright?" She told the boy who was gripping her other hand and nodded.  
"So the clans really don't mingle much to they." Haru said looking around where we were, there was a plane across from the lake where other cats were waling about.  
"Only once every month, it's called a gathering and they are very important to everyone. It's like a family reunion." She said placing the water on the boy's wound touching his ear in a specific place calming him down as her other hand glowed with the blue light that we saw when she healed herself. When she was done the wound had healed and the young boy smiled. "Head back to the others now alright?" She asked, the boy nodded and hurriedly ran off. She then turned and faced us again.

"It makes you want to be a warrior having the lives you do, even through the battle everyone sticks together and cares for each other." I said watching after the boy, it was hard for me to say this because I was the rat, I shouldn't to live like a cat of all animals.

"Do wish to live like us because you wish to have the family connections we share here? The feeling of everyone caring about you and you sharing those feeling with everyone good and bad times aside?" She asked though she already knew my answer. I nodded looking at the ground. "There is a way you can share our lifestyle, I won't say it's not challenging but it's your choice." She said walking slightly away from the lake. "You can choose to stay and see what a normal day is like if you wish, but like I said it's your choice and yours alone. Now I will lead you out of here." She said walking along the lake but in the trees. I nodded my head slightly.


	9. Chapter 9

(Kyo POV)  
That battle sucked more than almost any battle I have ever been through in my life. Firestar is dead, that has started to finally sink in that my leader had died. Nee-san just returned from sending the Sohma's to get something to eat before they come back if they come back that is. The Sohma family was never interested in my life before, I can't fathom why they would be interested all of the sudden. It's not like them, I wouldn't ever think they would be stupid enough to not leave when we told them to. I mean what the hell?! Why would you ever want to stay during a battle? What in the world is wrong with them?! I thought walking over to Dovepaw who looked very tired. "How are you doing?" I asked her, she was sitting on the sun rocks resting her leg. I sat next to her waiting for a response from the normally cheerful white coated apprentice.  
"What are we going to do? Firestar is dead, and I heard that Brambleclaw is hesitant of becoming the leader now. Mousefur thinks everything is over and we have nothing to look forward to any longer." She said in a tone that told me she was giving up. Damn you Mousefur. I thought to myself wondering why she would say those things, she had never been an optimistic one that's for sure but we don't need everyone's hopes completely crushed.  
"We will make it out of this, we always do. There will be another leader and we will make it work." I told her hugging her closer to me.  
"Lionblaze is right, we will be alright there has never been something like this that held back a clan, definitely not Thunderclan alright?Remember that we may even be getting a few new apprentices and warriors and maybe a medicine cat to help us out for the time being." Rensi said obviously talking about Hitori, Haru, Yuki and possibly Kisa.  
"Okay." Dovepaw said her eyes brightening a little bit at my sister's words. Dovepaw got off the rocks and headed over to where her sister was with her mentor.  
"Do you really think they will come back? The Sohmas I mean." I asked looking up at Rensi who had her attention focused on me but her eyes wandered to other parts of the camp.  
"I know they will come back, even if most of them don't want to ever see us again. I know at least one of them who will always come back no matter what. It's a little surprising that he was the one most interested in all of this but that's not the point." She said turning away from me and heading over to the line of cats who had yet to be treated for wounds.  
She really is something else. I thought getting up myself in order to help her and Kei out with the warriors.  
"Lionblaze, can you get some yarrow for us? We are running low." Came my brother's call when I walked through the doors.  
"Yeah sure thing, I'll be back soon." I said leaving as quickly as I came, and out of the camp. Most of the clans had gone back to their own territories now,though we were still in a truce so there was no fighting going on. That and everyone was way too tired to fight any more today. I walked over to the patch of yarrow that was in my brother's garden like thing and picked a few hand full's of the stuff before making my way back towards the camp. Why the Sohma's, any of them, would want to come and become the creatures that they have been hating on for so long was beyond me.  
(Rensi POV)  
I watched as my brother came back through the camp entrance. Even though the battle was hard on him and the aftermath was even worse, he seemed to be pulling through rather well. I could tell Yuki, Hitori, Haru and Kisa were coming to the beginning of the forest. "Kyo, put those in the storage and then come with me. We have to bring the Sohma's here again." I called to him before turning to Kei who nodded and wrapped up his work quickly but still efficiently. I walked out of the den with Kei behind me and Kyo, who caught up to us seconds later, beside Kei.  
"Lets make this fast, there are many more warriors to treat still." Kei said. I nodded in response and quickened my pace. The other two were in step with me and we made good timing to meeting the others. Upon getting there I picked up the scents of Rin and Hiro, it was slightly surprising but Momiji was there as well and Kagura was not.  
I wonder who convinced her not to come. Probably Rin or Hitori, possibly even Yuki. I thought avoiding roots sticking up out of the ground and branches that reached out low enough for a human to be hit by but a cat would be fine. There were brambles all over the place lining the bushes and floor here and there.  
"Kagura isn't there, that's a surprise. I thought she would be delighted to have this opportunity." Kei said.  
"The others probably never told her, I wouldn't personally if I were them either. And it gives us a break so enjoy it while it lasts Kyo." I said with a smirk before I saw the Sohma's walking down the path towards us.  
"Believe me I will." Kyo responded with a smile. Kei and I half laughed and he soon joined us.  
"What's so funny?" Hiro asked looking confused, all of them did but I don't blame them.  
"Don't worry about it now come along, and try to keep up, our pace is rather quick and staying in a group is the best thing you can do out here." I said turning away from them again and heading back into the forest with Kei and Kyo in step with me as always and the Shomas almost jogging behind us.  
"There is going to have to be some serious training going on with them." Kyo said to Kei and I who nodded in agreement.


	10. Chapter 10

(Yuki POV)  
By the time we came to the familiar camp entrance I was breathing deeper than normal and the other Sohmas were mostly out of breath, Kyo and his siblings looked fine though, like this was nothing which to them was probably the case. Kei pushed the branches back to let everyone through and quickly followed in himself before walking directly over to the line of people that had shrank since the last time we were here but was still fairly long. "Hitori, follow Kei. He can show you what to do for starters as a medicine cat or a doctor." Rensi said turning to him slightly, he nodded and walked off with long strides to get there. "Now as for the rest of you, normally most of you would be warriors but right now you know nothing so technically you have the minds of kits. Therefor you will all start out as apprentices wether you like it or not. First and foremost though is we sit vigil for tonight and tomorrow then we can start with everything else." Rensi said motioning for us to follow her. "Kyo and I have a few more warriors to treat before vigil begins so in that time why don't you 8 go and sit on those rocks over there, don't look like your too put out of place." She added pointing to a pile of boulders before her body went transparent. Kyo's soon followed and they had gone. I looked over at Haru who shrugged and started walking over to the rocks. I sighed and followed him with the others.  
"How long do you think Kyo has been associated with this place?" Rin asked looking over at a the orange haired boy helping a younger girl around Rin's age and height to a den or something.  
"He has been here a very long time, since he was very young. His sister brought him here with Jayfeather and then she left for a very long time. Soon Jayfeather and Lionblaze were able to control the power of turning into a cats and they were found by someone or something and take away. We thought all three of them had died but apparently not." A sandy gold cat said, it was a female I could tell by her voice but she didn't seem to be from around the forest. She had an accent compared to the other cats.  
Am I really starting to pay attention to all the different cats, what they sound, look and smell like? Can I really be starting to enjoy this? I asked myself continuing to look at the cat standing before me. "What's your name?" Kisa asked innocently.  
"Brook, I didn't originally come from the forest. I came from the mountains so if you're wondering why I talk differently and my voice sounds different it's because of that." She said smiling, I nodded.  
"Brook, it's good to see you again." Rensi said walking over, Brook turned into her human form. A woman around Hitori's age I suspected her hair was as long as my idiot brothers and she dressed in long pants and a short sleeved plaid shirt with a leather belt around her waste. A hat was on her head, a contrasting white against her gold brown hair and lime green eyes.  
"It's very nice to have you back in camp Rensi. everyone missed you very much." Brook said with a smile showing her k9s slightly.  
"Yes well it looks like we came back at a good time, will you be joining us tonight?" Rensi asked glancing slightly over to the cats of their clan who had died. Brook nodded saying she would start getting ready and then left. Rensi looked at the 8 of us sitting on the rocks rather out of place. She just smiled knowingly at my discomfort. "Come, the sun has left and it's time we begin. Keep an ear and an eye out for any attacks during the night, sometimes battles don't end with just one fight." She said before swiftly turning away from us. I looked over at Haru who flicked his gaze at me with worry crossing his face. "After tomorrow morning you can decide weather to make the journey to the moon pool with us or not. The moon pool is a place of forever truce, there are no fights at the moon pool and all who try and start one are easily shut down. It's frowned upon to fight a place so sacred to everyone." She said as we followed her to where Kyo, Kei and Hitori were already standing with many others. Rensi was in the middle of her two brothers, I was standing next to Kyo and Haru on my other side, he was next to Kisa who was next to Hitori who had Brook on his other side. Rin stood after Brook with Momiji who had Kyo's apprentice Dovepaw next to him.  
"This is going to be an interesting few days or however long they are staying." I heard someone say behind me, I looked at Haru who looked at me with my own reflection on his face. Both asking if we could ever really fit in or would we just be the outcasts. We were used to being outcasts, it was the Sohma's way of life.  
"It was Lionblaze's, Jayfeather's and Rensi's idea to bring them in. They trust them to be fine so we should too." Another voice sounded behind us.  
So part of this was Kyo's idea? I wondered feeling a smile on my lips spread slightly. I looked at Haru who also looked more reassure now.

(Haru's POV)  
I looked at Yuki with a side glance, the smile appearing over his lips after we heard the other voices confirmed all suspicion and doubt I had about Yuki liking Kyo more than a friend ever could. Damn it. I will have to win over Kyo first then. I thought to myself. Yes it's true I also have an attraction to the neon orange haired teenage kid who can transform into a cat. I suspected of Yuki being in the same position but blew it off pretty easily considering Yuki was the rat and he always fought with Kyo the cat. A relationship between them wasn't even in the question to most Sohmas or really anyone else. But I have seen the looks Yuki gives Kyo when the cat isn't really paying attention and I know the rage and confusion Yuki went through as Kyo was being all emo. The only reason I know if because 1) he might have told me at one point in his room a long time ago but I don't really remember and 2) because I was going through the same thing. I wanted to help him as much as Yuki did if not more. I have been openly Bi for at least three years now. Kyo has known longer than anyone else because I told him first. He was fine with it and has still treated me like he did before I told him. Others would avoid me or simply turn away. Kyo was never that way though, maybe it's because he had been turned away so many times he didn't want others to feel the same way. Whatever the reason that's when I started my attraction for the neko. I admired the boy by Yuki's side, Yuki the one I was supposed to love. The one I thought I had loved for so long but also the one who said he could never love me the same way I loved him. Now I realize that I never loved him in the first place, he was just a distraction and someone I could approach more easily than Kyo. However waiting for Kyo to come to my is not going to work obviously, now I am in a race with Yuki. My new enemy. I thought bitterly, about the older rat by my side. He is closer to Kyo's age, more attractive and on top of everything he was like a prince on all levels. Not like myself who acted more like Kyo but maybe that meant he couldn't be closer to me than Yuki. I shook the thoughts away quickly. I would have to play harder than ever before to win against the prince.  
"Haru get your head out of the clouds and sit down." I heard Yuki's harsh voice wake me from my trance. I nodded and sat quickly before I was yelled at anymore.  
"Haru-nii are you alright?" Kisa asked looking up at me with her innocent eyes. I nodded and patted her on the head assuring her I was fine. I turned my gaze back to the middle of the circle that everyone had created. A much older man than most of us started speaking about the loss and the battle, when he mentioned the leader who had died I could see Kyo get closer to his sister who wrapped her arm around his waste and her other arm was occupied by the other boy, Kei. She held them close to her, the leader was a huge part of their lives and his death left a huge crater that would be empty for a very long time. Yuki looked at Kyo and my eyes followed, though he didn't cry his eyes were closed and he fully leaned against his sister. His hands trembled every now and then showing any evidence of pain and sadness. Yuki looked worried about him, something you would only expect of Tohru. I didn't want him to feel any pain either, it was heartbreaking to see someone who is always so full of life look depressed and empty. It's not something I ever wanted to see in Kyo, the beautiful Kyo.  
We sat there all night, not moving, sleeping, eating, or talking at all. Everyone was very still and silent. You could hear a mouse from a mile away, everyone in the clan was there I assumed similar things were going on in the other three clans at this time. By the time it was day break I was tired but we still sat there out of respect. When it was finally night fall again there was movement at last. We got up and started moving out of the area. "Where is everyone going?" Hitori asked Rensi who got up and was walking to a young girl who was bandaged heavily.  
"Back to our own camp now, Thunderclan's camp in other words." She said softly picking up the girl in her arms. She was so careful and caring while she held the girl in her arms, it was hard to believe that she was fighting as fierce as we saw and was as merciless. She was strong indeed not just physically but mentally as well. Everyone lined up once again in single file some of the older warriors carrying the younger and helping those who couldn't make it on their own. We walked out of the clearing where the battle had taken place and walked what felt like a mile to another camp I assumed. A strong looking male held back the bushes for everyone to pass through as before.  
"Welcome to our camp." Kei said from somewhere in front of us as we walked through. My eyes widened at the sight of the place they called home. It had dens rocks and a cliff like the other place but it was so much bigger. The cats started walking to their own places when we stepped through probably to get some rest.  
"Well, I shall give you a tour and then I will leave for the moon pool with Kyo, Kei and whoever else comes along." Rensi said before nodding to Kyo and Kei they nodded back before heading into what I assumed was the medicine den. "I know the camp isn't that hard to figure out because it's pretty much the same set up as what you saw before but there are other things we have here." Rensi said motioning for us to follow her up some rocks. Kisa held onto my hand as we climbed and stopped at the top. "No other clan has this except for us and we would like to keep it that way, it's out secret." Rensi said walking through some bushes into another place that was a huge open clearing but it looked like a street downtown. There were shops lining the clearing instead of dens, food carts, a dojo here and there, other various types of training and more. I was completely speechless when I noticed the medical center and a music studio. "Surprised? Kei, Kyo and I built it when we first came here so we wouldn't get too bored. Then we helped train others in martial arts, boxing, shooting, swordsmanship and various other things. We made shops so we don't have to leave every time we want to go into town and there is food here other than mice, rabbits, voles your occasional adder and other wild animals. After that the place just kept growing and we put in ore things like the medical center that has all the modern technology for after battles. While you're here you are welcome to use it to your hearts desire." Rensi said admiring the place for a moment or two and letting everything sink in for the rest of us.  
"So training is an all around thing here then." Rin asked looking at the various dojos. Rensi nodded saying there was hardly a time when training wasn't going on.  
"Now that you're done with the tour, we should make our way to the moon pool and not keep the others waiting." Kei said from behind us. Rensi nodded and started walking away from the secretive camp we all followed of course not wanting to get left behind. Kyo was on the other side of the bushes and fell in step with Rensi as she passed. Kei joined them and they picked up the pace through the camp nodding to one of the cats that was by the camp entrance.


End file.
